


From the beginning

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Awesome Mama McCall, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Bad Peter Hale, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Erica Reyes - Freeform, Eventual Alpha Derek Hale, F/M, Isaac Lahey - Freeform, Jealous Derek Hale, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Possessive Derek Hale, Protective Derek Hale, Season 1, Season 2, Shy Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, Supportive Scott McCall, Supportive Sheriff, Vernon Boyd - Freeform, eventually, slow burn but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 25,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Teen wolf written from the beginning, with new threats and new challenges to arise.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 15
Kudos: 134





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! New fic here! Hopefully you guys enjoy it!

Stiles was pretty sure the universe was out to get him. It was like he had some sort of karma stacked against him. They had just entered their sophomore year, and already shit was happening. 

He had taken Scott out to the woods in the middle of the night last night and Scott had gotten bitten. Bitten. Stiles was 100% sure he was bitten by a wolf, but he couldn’t let Scott know that. Well, he was mostly joking when he had brought it up, but now he’s starting to believe it. Like actually believe there are wolves in California. Wonderful. 

He walked to Scott’s locker with him, and leaned against the opposite side. 

“I need to go and get my inhaler after school,” Scott stated. “Come with?” Stiles rolled his eyes a bit and smiled. 

“Yeah, sure, man.” Stiles replied and they went off on their merry way to class. 

They went through the day just fine, and they met a new girl. Allison Argent. She seemed pretty cool, but there was something off about her, but Stiles couldn’t place what it was. Oh well. Scott seemed to trust her, so he trusted Scott’s intuition. The final bell rang for the day, and Scott and Stiles headed out to the Jeep. 

“Ready?” Stiles asks after Scott buckles up. 

“Ready.” Scott replies. 

Stiles nods, and heads off towards the preserve. 

\----------------------- 

“I swear it was right around here, man. I swear on my life.” Scott said, searching frantically for his inhaler. 

“Maybe it got lost or something…” Stiles’ feet were starting to hurt, and he really wanted to get home. He was about to speak, but a figure out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. He smacked Scott in the shoulder and Scott stood up quickly. 

“What are you two doing here?” The man asked. Damn, did he have a nice voice. Stiles ran a hand through his buzzed hair and sputtered out a response. 

“This is private property.” Okay, Mr. Grumpy Brows looks positively angry. 

“No, yeah, we were just going, weren’t we Scott.” Stiles started to pull on his jacket, when grumpy brows threw the inhaler their way, looked them up and down, and then walked away. It took Stiles a moment, but then he realized. 

That was Derek Hale. Derek Hale as in the one who’s family all burned in a fire. Holy shit. 

“Dude! That was Derek Hale!” Stiles hit Scott in the shoulder. 

“Okay…?” Scott wasn’t catching on. 

“Dude, his whole family like, was burnt in a house fire. Him and his sister were the only ones that survived.” Stiles watched it dawn on Scott’s face. 

“Holy shit. Holy shit!” Now Scott was freaking out on the same level as Stiles. 

“I know! We should get out of here.” Stiles and Scott started heading back to the Jeep, going back and forth on what they think is going on around here. 

“It’s murder, Scott. Murder.” Stiles states. 

“Are we sure though? What if that was a body from like, a few years ago.” Scott replied, opening the passenger door. 

“That body looked pretty damn fresh to me, Scott.” Stiles opened the driver side door and put the key into the ignition. 

“What about that Derek guy?” Scott asked. Stiles looked at him. 

“What about him?” Stiles replied, turning the key to start the jeep. 

“He seemed pretty suspicious.” Stiles rolled his eyes. 

“I would be too if my whole family was murdered in a fire.” Stiles put the car into reverse, and then into drive, and started to head towards Scott’s home. 

“Can I stay with you tonight?” Scott asked, and Stiles nodded. 

The two stopped at Scott’s to pack him a bag, and grab a snack. They were growing boys okay? They needed to eat. After they had eaten, they went to Stiles’ home, and went straight up into his room. 

“Your dad won’t mind, will he?” Scott asks. 

“He’s working a night shift. Won’t be in until the morning.” Stiles responded. Scott nodded, and kicked off his shoes. They both fell onto the bed face first, laying side by side. 

They attempted to get up, but that just wasn’t happening, so they both ended up napping. 

Stiles woke up to a warmth against his back, and realized him and Scott were spooning. It wasn’t uncommon for them to do that, it happened sometimes. But it was different in a sense of heat. Scott was burning up, like, more than usual. Stiles sat up quickly and shook Scott awake. 

“What? What happened? Someone hurt?” Stiles laughed slightly. 

“No, you’re burning up, man… I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” Stiles put the back of his hand against Scott’s forehead and felt the heat radiating. 

“Oh, it’s probably a perk of that whole werewolf thing,” Scott shrugged. “Don’t worry too much about it.” Stiles frowned, then nodded. 

“Alright, if you say so…” Stiles got up, then stretched. He was however unaware that there was someone watching him and Scott from the window. 

And it wasn’t Derek.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I keep up with the alternating POV's?

Derek was beyond mad. Those two fucking teenagers came onto his property. The property that belonged to the Hale family. The family that was dead. Laura was dead. Fuck. He slammed his fists down onto the steering wheel of his car.

“Calm down, Derek…” Great, now he was talking to himself. He took a few deep breaths, and closed his eyes. He used his anchor, his family, his pack, as a way to calm down. It somewhat helped. His mind kept going back to the two teenagers, specifically the one that had the buzzcut.

His mind flashed with photos of the memory. Flashes of golden amber eyes, dotted mole skin, upturned nose, plush lips, accentuated cupids bow. Fuck, the kid was perfect. Wait. _Perfect?_ No. No, the kid was just attractive, not perfect.

He shook his head, getting the images out of his head. He grabbed his car keys from the passenger side of the car, put them in the ignition, and turned the key. He revved the engine, making the Camaro purr to life. He smirked a little. He took himself to an empty parking lot, and drifted around, letting off the steam. He felt more calm now. He really needed this. He pulled out of the parking lot, an drove himself to a diner.

He was about to sit down when he was hit with that scent. Cinnamon with a hint of citrus. He whipped his head around, trying to locate the scent. He tracked it down to a booth with the two teenagers in it. Bambi eyes and Crooked jaw. He didn’t actually know their names, thus the nicknames. He took a seat in a booth diagonal from them, tuning into their conversation.

“I think your dad is going to ask my mom on a date.” Crooked jaw said. Bambi eyes snorted, and he could see a small smile.

“I hope so. Our parents have been chasing after each other forever.” Crooked jaw gave a blinding smile.

“What about you? Any lucky guys or girls you’re looking at?” Crooked jaw asked.

“Nah, man. No one wants a piece of me, so I don’t want a piece of them.” Bambi eyes answered. Derek smiled to himself. Good to know.

“I’m sure there’s _someone._ Someone like Lydia?” Crooked jaw reached over the table and ‘lightly’ punched Bambi eyes on the shoulder, but it apparently was a lot harder than it looked.

“Ow! Rude, asshole. And no, she has Jackson. Jackson who hates my guts.” Derek scowled a little. He didn’t understand it, but he knew he could never hate this guy.

Be annoyed by him? Yes. Hate him? God no. Fuck that Jackson kid.

“Jackson is a jackass, don’t even worry about it.” Crooked jaw said.

“Yeah, maybe for you. He’s gonna be all over you, Scott. Now that you’ve got wolfy powers and can actually make yourself useful in lacrosse.” Ah, so Scott was his name. Now, just waiting for Bambi eyes’ name.

“Oh whatever, Stiles. You know he won’t.” Stiles? What the hell kind of name is Stiles. He hears Stiles cough out a laugh then looks over to see him shake his head.

“Anyways, let’s move on from jackass, okay?” Stiles dove into another topic, something to do with a teacher named Harris. Derek tuned in and out of the commentary, enjoying the way Stiles would bounce from topic to topic, how his voice sounded, and how he listened intently when Scott replied or told a story of his own.

He looked up when the two of them had stood, laying down a few bills on their table. They both walked away, but he noticed that Stiles had left his jacket. Said jacket was a red hoodie that held his scent the most. Derek waited a few to see if they would come back, but they never did, so he grabbed the hoodie himself. He caught a whiff of the scent, and _oh god_ did he love it.

He left a few bills at his own table, and went back to his car. He got in and turned it on, laying the hoodie down on his lap. He’d go and drop it off tomorrow or something, if he wasn’t busy. He checked himself into a hotel, and laid down in the bed that smelled like old urine, dried semen, and shitty laundry detergent. He scrunched his nose up. He would just have to deal with it, since he had nowhere else to go.

His eyes drifted shut without his consent, and soon he was asleep, clutching the red hoodie to his chest.

\----------------------------

He was awoken the next morning by a bunch of little kids running up and down the halls. He groaned quietly and rubbed a hand down his face.

“Up and at ‘em, Derek.” He mumbled, heading for the bathroom. He took care of his bladder, then started the shower to rinse off. He toweled off, then brushed his teeth before getting ready for the day. He glanced over at the red hoodie, and then grabbed it.

He massaged the fabric between his thumb and pointer finger, taking himself back to last night. Getting to see Bambi— no, Stiles, was amazing. He was already enamored just by his looks. He set the hoodie down to put on his shoes, then headed out for the day. His first stop was the sheriff’s station. He walked in with some swagger, making some heads turn. He walked and knocked on the Sheriff’s door, waiting for a response. When the door opened, he didn’t get the Sheriff.

He got Stiles. Shit.

“Oh my god, dude! Thank you!” He felt Stiles tug the hoodie from his grasp, and watched him pull it close to his chest. He wanted to say ‘you’re welcome’ or ‘no problem’, but what came out was:

“Don’t call me dude.” Derek cursed silently. He didn’t want to say that.

“Sorry, du— man. But thank you so much, this hoodie means a lot to me.” Derek wondered why. It was just a hoodie, nothing special about it.

“Stiles? Where’d you go?” Derek saw the Sheriff walk up, and _oh shit._ Stiles’ dad was the Sheriff.

“Sorry, pops. Derek here brought my hoodie back.” Stiles smiled shyly at his dad.

“Ah, I see. Well, why don’t you get to school. I’ll get you during lunch.” Derek raised an eyebrow. He wouldn’t expect the sheriff to get any time off.

“Stilinski men bonding day. We only get it like once a month.” Stiles stated, clearly taking in Derek’s confused expression.

“Ah, right. Well, there is your hoodie. Have a good bonding day.” Holy shit that is the most Derek has said since the fire.

“Thanks, have a good day too, man!” Stiles gave him a beaming grin, and Derek promptly took his ass straight to his car.

He was surely fucked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets a few surprise visits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little canon divergence of Peter Hale anyone?

Stiles felt like today would be an amazing day. First, Derek had given him his hoodie, the hoodie that used to belong to his mom, then he got to see his dad, and then his dad was taking him out of school early. It was sure to be a good day.

He sat through his morning classes, nerves getting the better of him during his fourth period. What if his dad cancelled? What if something bad is going to happen? So many what-ifs. He was about to head to the office during lunch to wait for his dad when said dad texted him.

**From: Daddio**

**Hey, kiddo. Can’t make it today.**

**Working the night shift as well.**

**Left some money on your card .**

**Love you kid.**

Stiles frowned. His dad was always working the night shifts, and never really had time for Stiles anymore. He loved his dad, but this was the one day a month he could really spend time with him. He noticed Scott wasn’t in school today. Melissa probably wanted to do something with him.

He sighed softly, grabbing his keys from his backpack. He had already called off for his afternoon classes, so he just decided to head home for the day. He decided halfway through his drive that he was going to go to the store and maybe buy himself something nice. He pulled into the parking lot of Target, and shut the Jeep off. He set his backpack into the trunk of the car, then locked it all up.

He made his way inside, going straight for the men’s section. He looked through the graphic t-shirts that they had, picking out a batman one that had a vintage look to it. He smiled a little and put it over his arm, making his way through the other parts of the section. He couldn’t find anything else that caught his interest, so he started wandering through the food section. He was so caught up in looking at the food and not paying attention to where he was walking, to not notice himself bumping into a figure.

“Oops! I am so sorry, dude.” Stiles put his hands out in front of himself to steady himself.

“Oh, no worries.” The man said. Stiles finally looked at the guy, and noticed he had a bunch of burns on the side of his face. He knew it was rude to stare, so he looked away quickly. He nodded a bit and went to walk around the man, but he caught his arm in a death grip. He winced, and tried to pull his arm free.

“Can you please let go? You’re hurting me…” Stiles felt the man let go, and Stiles clutched his arm to his chest.

“My apologies.” Then the man was gone. Stiles was pretty freaked out. Now he just wanted to go home. He’d order Chinese or something. He went to the self-check-out and paid for his shirt, then went to his car. As he was pulling out, he noticed a very familiar Camaro. He waved even though the windshield was somewhat tinted, but Derek waved back. Stiles looked down at his arm to notice it had bruised. Badly.

“Fuck…” Stiles pulled back into the parking space. He had to go and get some stuff for the bruising since his dad and him didn’t have anything at home. He got out of his car, and went back into the store.

He went to the section where all the medical stuff was located, looking through the different creams. His arm was throbbing now. He felt someone come up next to him, and he panicked.

“Woah, woah, it’s just me. It’s Derek.” Stiles took a deep breath, finally looking up at Derek.

“Sorry, it’s just been a stressful couple of minutes…” Stiles winced when his arm give a particularly painful throb.

“What happened to your arm?” Derek took it gently, and Stiles flinched when it felt like needles were being stabbed into him.

“Some… Some dude grabbed my arm super hard… It’s nothing. I just needed to get some cream.” Stiles pulled his arm away gently.

“Do you need me to get you anything?” Stiles shook his head.

“No, thank you,” Stiles replied. “I’ll be fine. Thank you though.” Stiles gave one small smile to Derek, then went back to the self-check-out. He felt eyes on him, but he ignored them. He just wanted to get home and call Scott.

He was about to walk out when the same guy from earlier, arm grabbing dude, stopped him. Stiles took about two steps back, and clutched his arm to his chest.

“That looks painful, let me help.” The man went to reach for his arm, and Stiles flinched back a few more steps. When he took the final steps, his back hit something hard. He thought he hit a wall, but when he looked, he saw Derek.

His chest was _hard_.

“Let’s get you out of here.” Derek looked _pissed._ He nodded, and was taken to his car by Derek.

“Thank you…” Stiles said quietly.

“No problem. I… I know we’ve only seen each other like… three times. But I know that man, and he can be weird. Let me give you my number. Just in case.” Derek sounded nervous. It was cute.

“Oh, yeah, sure. Hold on.” Stiles pulled out his phone, and handed it to Derek. He was given his phone back about a minute later. He smiled shyly at Derek.

“There. Text me so I have your number.” Derek replied, already heading off to his car.

Stiles pulled up a new chat box, and sent a text.

**To: D. Hale**

**Hey, it’s stiles :)**

**[read, 12:30 pm]**

He got back into his jeep and went home. He hadn’t checked his phone yet, so he did when he got home. He had a text from Derek and from Scott.

**From: D. Hale**

**Thanks.**

He snorted, then went to Scott’s message.

**From: Brother from another mother**

**Dude! New game of COD got released!**

**To: Brother from another mother**

**WHAT?! Lemme get on!!!**

Stiles went and got onto his TV, and played the game with Scott for about 2 hours before Scott had to go with his mom for something. He decided he was hungry enough to order Chinese food, and watch some Netflix. He put on season 4 of _Shameless,_ and waited for the food to arrive.

It was going to be a lonely night.

\-----------------------------------

Apparently he had passed out after eating his food. Oops. He looked at his phone to see it was 2 AM. He also took in the fact that his front door was wide open. He panicked. He opened his contacts and dialed Derek’s number. He had meant his dad’s number.

“Hello.” Said Derek, in a very hot (stop that Stiles) gruff voice.

“Oh my god I am so sorry, wrong number!” He hung up then dialed his dad, who promptly didn’t answer. He must be busy.

Stiles panicked more, then grabbed the bat that he kept next to the kitchen. He walked slowly up the stairs, and found no intruder. He checked all the rooms, and found there wasn’t anyone. He slumped against the wall. He heard his phone ringing in his pocket, and pulled it out to see Derek.

“Hello?” He asked quietly.

“Stiles? Why did you call?” Derek sounded wide awake now.

“Just… um… someone came into my house. Front door was wide open. I just… I don’t know what happened. I’m sorry if I bothered you.” He heard Derek sigh.

“I’ll come and check it out. Don’t move.” Then Derek hung up.

Stiles sighed and hit his head against the wall gently.

Now he waited.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are liking this one!

Derek was angry at himself. Peter was back, and he didn’t know how. Only him and Laura had survived. Peter had died along with his wife and kids. But Peter had hurt Stiles. He didn’t know why, but he knew it had bothered him deep down into his core. He didn’t know why yet.

He had more pressing matters at the moment. Stiles’ house was broken into, and he was pretty sure Peter had something to do with it. When he arrived, all he could smell was Peter. He growled lowly, and turned off his Camaro. He went inside, and called Stiles name, locating him upstairs.

“Stiles?” He crouched down in front of him, taking the bat from his hands gently.

“Hey, Derek… You didn’t have to come… I was fine.” Stiles ran a hand through his hair. Derek tracked the movement. Had the kid always had long fingers? Focus, Derek.

“It’s okay. I think I know who was here. You should probably go to a friends house. Your friend’s name is Scott, right?” Stiles nodded at him.

“Yeah, but his mom and him are probably sleeping and I’ve already kept him up late this week.” Derek frowned, he wanted the kid safe.

“Just go and stay over with him. I can always come with and explain it to his mother.” Derek said.

Stiles looked at him funny. He didn’t like the way Stiles was looking at him.

“Why are you being so nice to me? I probably annoy the fuck out of you, and you barely even know me.” Stiles looked a little suspicious. Derek rolled his eyes.

“Because, you seem like a good kid, and I just want you safe.” Derek replied.

“Alright… Can you drive me over? I’ll text my dad to let him know you took me over.” He watched Stiles text his dad quickly, and then stand up. He watched Stiles pack a bag, and then go out to Derek’s car.

Derek drove them to Scott’s house with Stiles giving him directions to the street. He pulled up and went up to the door with Stiles, and knocked, waiting patiently. He saw an older woman with brown hair and brown eyes open the door, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

“Stiles? Bud, what’s wrong?” The lady pulled Stiles in by the shoulder and checked him over, stopping on the bruise on his arm. Her warm gaze turned sharp.

“Did you do this to him? Did you do this to my son?” She was about to rip Derek a new one, he could feel it.

“No, Ms. McCall, he didn’t. It was this dude at the grocery store.” Stiles held onto her wrist gently.

Ah, so this was Scott’s mom. He watched the two interact.

“How many times do I need to tell you to call me Melissa? Go upstairs, wake up Scott. I’ll let you two skip tomorrow.” Melissa and Derek watched Stiles make his way up the steps before Melissa turned and looked at Derek.

Derek swallowed. Melissa had the same authoritative demeanor as his mother. It was scary okay?

“You, come with me into the kitchen.” Melissa brought Derek inside and sat him down in one of the chairs in the kitchen. “What are your intentions with Stiles?” Derek gaped at her. Did she think him and Stiles were _dating_?

“I just wanted to keep him safe, ma’am. Someone broke into his house. Hence why he showed up at almost three in the morning.” He figured he should just tell the truth, and not spin some lie.

“Did you call his dad? Do I need to call his dad? Is he okay? Is he hurt?” Melissa was rapid firing questions towards him that he didn’t know the answer to.

“I checked everything out already, the person who did it was gone, and nothing seemed to be out of place.” Derek was just guessing here, he was going to go back after this encounter anyways.

“Does he have his red hoodie? He never goes anywhere without it, and it’s supposed to rain tomorrow.” Derek didn’t understand why the hoodie was a big deal.

“What’s so important about this hoodie, anyways? It’s just a hoodie.” Apparently that was the wrong thing to say, since Melissa’s expression hardens again.

“It was his mom’s. His mom passed away when he was 9. He never goes anywhere without it, and if it goes missing he freaks out a little.” Now it all made sense to Derek why Stiles got excited.

“I… I’m sorry.” Derek said, sincerely. He clearly knows what it’s like to lose a parent.

“Just… If you’re his friend, or want to be, treat him right. He deserves it.” Derek nodded at Melissa, then excused himself. He walked to the front door, but stopped to look up the stairs to see Scott holding Stiles, just like Laura used to do for him. He waved at them, and then headed out.

He went back to the Stilinski residence, and checked the place out. He, for the life of him, could not find the hoodie. He knows Stiles couldn’t have taken it, cause if he did, he would’ve been wearing it. He freaked out a little. Peter had taken something of Stiles. Something really important.

He sent a text off to Stiles.

**To: Red**

**Everything clear.**

**[read, 3:15 am]**

**From: Red**

**thank u**

Derek nodded down at his phone, locked the door, then walked back to his car. His next task? Find his fucking psychotic uncle. What a day it will be.

\-------------------------

Derek found his uncle at the hospital, playing the part of a coma patient. He growled lightly. He couldn’t wolf out or attack him here. There were too many witnesses. He did however look over and find the red hoodie. He snatched it up quickly and then left the room.

He, of course, ran into Stiles and Scott, who were dropping Melissa off. Stiles looked so tired.

He casually laid the jacket down on Stiles’ arm, and then gave a small smile. Stiles gave him a small tired smile back. He just wanted to protect the kid from the world like someone should’ve done for him.

He went out to his car, and took his phone out of his back pocket, setting off to the hotel he was staying at. He heard his phone ping, and looked at it, to see a text from Stiles saying thank you for the hoodie. He responded, then kept driving.

He laid down in the hotel bed, and closed his eyes. His brain gave him flashes of Stiles, his eyes, his nose, his lips, his moles. His everything. He wanted to see Stiles give him a real smile, not his shy little smiles. He wanted to see Stiles laugh.

He fell asleep dreaming of Stiles.

\------------------------

He woke up to his phone ringing. He groaned and answered it.

“Hello.” He wanted to kill whoever was on the other end of that phone.

“Derek? Hi… It’s Scott. Stiles gave me your number. I need help.” Scott sounded scared.

“With what.” He thought it was going to be homework or something. It was not.

“I need help with my control. I almost hurt Stiles, badly.” Derek was up in an instant.

Well, fuck.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think Derek gave Stiles as a gift?

Scott had literally attacked him. Stiles sat in the bathroom, first aid kit sitting on his knee, gauze and cream out. He already cleaned out his cuts and had wiped the dried up blood off of his face and collarbone.

“Stiles? Stiles man, I am so sorry. I called Derek. He’s gonna help me.” Scott sounded so hurt. Good. He should be. But he knows Scott didn’t purposefully hurt him, he just lost control. It wasn’t his fault.

“Don’t worry about it, man… I’m okay… You just. You listen to Derek. He seems to know what he’s doing.” Stiles responded. He opened the door to the bathroom, and came face to face with an overconcerned Scott.

“Are you sure? Shit… Those look deep.” Scott went to reach for him, but Stiles flinched back. Scott’s hands started shaking and a heartbroken expression crossed his face. Stiles cursed at himself internally, then gave Scott the biggest hug.

“It’s okay. It’s _okay._ I’m okay, we just need to wait for Derek to get here.” Scott nodded, then proceeded to give him the biggest bear hug.

“I’m so sorry… I’m so sorry.” Scott was crying. He never cries. Stiles squeezed him tighter. He heard the sound of a car pulling up into the driveway, and pulled away.

“Sounds like Derek is here. Let’s go and meet him.” Stiles and Scott walked to the front door, opening it right as Derek was about to knock. Stiles rolled his eyes when Derek’s gaze sharpened after looking at the cuts.

“You could’ve killed him, Scott.” Derek was pissed off. Stiles made a small noise of annoyance.

“I’m fine, I had it under control.” Stiles let Derek come in, and went to the living room with them. He sat down in the recliner, and closed his eyes. He could feel the two sets of eyes on him.

He cracked an eye open, and looked at the two of them.

“What?” Stiles asked softly.

“I’m so sorry…” Scott said in response.

“I need to make sure you’re not bleeding anywhere else.” Derek stated after Scott.

Stiles sighed, and got up. He plopped himself in between the two. He looks at both of them.

“Scott, I said it was fine. It was just one mistake. Derek, I already checked over myself three times, I can assure you I am not bleeding anymore.” He closed his eyes again, and crossed his arms over his chest. He felt Scott put his head on his shoulder and then wrap his arms around Stiles. Stiles heard Derek make a grunting noise.

“This isn’t helping you learn control, Scotty. Sourwolf.” Stiles opened his eyes and looked at the both of them.

“What about you?” Scott asked.

“What about me? I want to get some shut eye for at least 15 minutes.” Stiles got comfy once the two wolves got up.

He passed out longer than 15 minutes.

\--------------------------------

Stiles woke up to a warmth laying across his legs and a hand in his hair.

He looked down at his legs to see that Scott had laid across them, making it harder for him to move. He looked up where the hand in his hair was. He saw it was Derek.

“Can you feel it too?” He asked the man softly. Derek looked at him a little confused.

“Feel what?” Derek replied, just as softly.

“The pull… It feels like I’m almost… Drawn to you.” Stiles’ eyes fluttered closed when Derek continues running his fingers through his hair.

“Yeah… I do. I just don’t know what it is…” Derek replied, voice in a whisper.

“Well, let me know when you figure it out, sourwolf…” Stiles drifted back to sleep.

He dreamed of green eyes, sharp jawline, stubble, and leather jackets.

\-----------------------------

Stiles woke up to it being freezing cold inside the house. He looked around, and noticed Scott had fallen off of the couch, and took the blanket with him, and Derek had since left after their conversation. He sat up slowly, stretching his body out. He looked outside to notice it raining, and seeing that the AC was on full blast.

He got up and turned the AC down, then grabbed another blanket. He pulled his phone out from where it was jammed between the couch cushions. He was bored, but he didn’t want to get up and actually do the things he needed to do. He pulled up YouTube on his tab bar, and watched some highlights on a show he’s watched. He got bored quickly, losing interest in it, then pulled up his messages. He saw that Derek had sent him a gif of grumpy cat.

**To: D**

**haha, it’s you!**

**[delivered]**

**[read, 9:00am]**

**From: D**

**lol.**

**To: D**

**can you come over and help scoot today?**

**[delivered]**

***scott not scoot**

**[delivered]**

**[read, 9:02am]**

**From: D**

**yes. I have something for you.**

**To: D**

***gasp***

**[delivered]**

Now Stiles was nervous. What could Derek have for him?

\-------------------------------

What Derek had for him was amazing.

Derek was amazing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of making a series out of this... following from s1-s4 or 5

Derek had decided to give Stiles a bracelet. The bracelet was a braided leather with a small wolf carved on a piece of wood in the center of it. It was a gift that his father had given him, and his father had said he should give it to someone important. Stiles felt like someone important.

“Wow… Thank you, Derek.” Stiles says quietly, trying to clasp the bracelet on his wrist. Derek steps forward, and takes it gently.

“No problem… I hope you like it.” Derek clasps the bracelet for him, and has the wolf facing up.

“I love it… Where’d you get it at?” Stiles looked up at him. Derek shrugged.

“My dad gave it to me—” He saw Stiles get a guilty look on his face. He continued on.

“He said to give it to someone important, and you seem like someone important.” Derek smiled a little at the look of shock on Stiles’ face.

“I’m just… a kid. 147 pounds of pale skin and moles, and sarcasm is the only defense I have. Except for the bat. The bat works wonders.” Stiles blushes slightly at that. Derek thinks it’s pretty.

“You’re important, Stiles. Whether you realize it or not.” Derek stepped back, and put his hands in his pockets.

“Well… Thank you. Let me repay you?” Derek knew Stiles didn’t have a lot of money, so he shook his head.

“No, it’s okay. I wanted to do this. For you.” Derek held his wrist gently. Derek heard Stiles’ front door open, and looked over to see Scott come in with one of their friends.

“Oh… Hey, Scott. Allison.” Derek caught a whiff of something that smelled like sadness, and looked over at Stiles, lifting one eyebrow. Stiles shakes his head a bit, then looks down.

“Hey, man. Hope you don’t mind Allison coming over. Her aunt, Kate, came back and she wanted to get out of the house.” Derek froze. Kate. _Kate._ His breath got caught in his throat, and he felt like he couldn’t breathe. Stiles noticed, and grabbed his hand gently.

“Hey, Derek and I need to go talk about some stuff real quick. We’ll be upstairs.” Derek followed Stiles blindly up the stairs and into his room. Stiles sits him down on the bed, then crouches in front of Derek. Derek had to reach out, needed to ground himself.

“Hey… Hey, I’m here. You’re okay…” Stiles was rubbing his thumbs over the top of Derek’s knuckles. “I need you to take deep breaths for me… in… then out…” He felt Stiles put his hand over Stiles’ heart, then repeated the ‘in, out’ mantra with him.

“Okay… Okay, I’m good.” He said with a shaky voice, looking at Stiles. He can’t believe he panicked like that.

“What was that all about…? Was it something I had said?” Derek shook his head, closing his eyes.

“Allison’s aunt, Kate. I… She… She set my whole family on fire. She’s the one that did it…” He hears Stiles gasp, and then is surrounded with the scent of cinnamon and citrus. He grabbed onto the back of Stiles’ shirt tightly, holding onto it like a lifeline.

“I am so sorry… I can ask them to leave. I can—” Derek cut Stiles off with a shushing noise.

“It wasn’t their fault… Allison probably doesn’t know. It’s okay.” He felt Stiles nod, and then pull away. Stiles looked up at him with sad amber gold eyes. He never wanted to see that look in his eyes again. He wanted to see Stiles happy.

“I’m still sorry… That’s a really shitty thing to happen…” Stiles rubbed his eyes. “I know what it’s like to lose someone… So if you ever want to talk or something, I’m here.” Derek nodded.

“Who did you lose?” Derek wanted to know. He remembered Melissa telling him about Stiles’ mom.

“My uh… My mom. FTD… Frontotemporal dementia. It’s one that doesn’t have a cure… But I don’t think any type of dementia has a cure.” Derek brought Stiles in close again.

“I’m sorry…” He felt Stiles shrug, and put his arms around Derek’s shoulders, making the position slightly awkward.

They just sat there, hugging for what felt like an eternity. Derek wouldn’t have minded. Stiles felt so right being there, and he smelt really good. They only pulled away when Scott and Allison came up and knocked on the doorframe.

“Hey… Alli and I were gonna get going…” Stiles nodded at them, and walked them out. Derek stayed on Stiles’ bed.

He saw Stiles come back up, and that smell of sadness surrounded him again. Derek whined, the sound catching in his throat. Stiles looked at him funny.

“Why do you smell so sad?” Derek asked, Stiles shrugged, grabbing a sweater from his closet. Derek didn’t think it was that cold in the house.

“It’s just… hanging outside of school is the only time I can hang out with Scott… and even then he cancels on me… Allison has his full attention. I feel like I don’t even exist to him, and I don’t want to tell him that because he’s finally so happy. He got a girl, he made first line on the lacrosse team, he’s popular, and he’s got the muscles he wanted. And… and I’m just here… His weird, spastic, best friend, practically brother. Just left in the dust. And I just… It hurts.” Derek didn’t know what to say. He made another whining sound, and pulled Stiles down next to him.

He just gave Stiles a hug hoping it would soothe him.

\--------------------------------

The hug worked since Stiles fell asleep within five minutes of the hug. He wonders why. Is the boy super tired?

“You’re warm…” Stiles mumbles. He’s been awake all of three minutes. Derek smiles at him, and wraps an arm around him again.

“When is your dad supposed to be home?” Derek asks. It’s almost seven at night.

“Won’t be. Working another night shift.” Stiles gets comfy again, curling up into a ball.

“How many times does he take the night shift?” Derek thought the night shift was super rare for the sheriff to take.

“Dunno,” Stiles shrugged. “I just wait for his text…” Stiles was drifting off again.

“Want me to stay over?” Derek asked.

“Yeah, it would help.” Then Stiles fell asleep.

Derek smiled a bit, laid them down on the bed, and then got comfy.

Yeah.

He could get used to this.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some lowkey Kate Argent action, anyone?

Stiles woke up late into the night, surrounded by warmth. The scent of pine, woods, and another scent, something like cologne. He wanted to bathe in it. Then, he realized, it was Derek. He sat up quickly, immediately getting lightheaded. He groaned a little, and grabbed onto Derek’s arm. He felt Derek shift, and was met with glowing eyes.

“Are you okay?” He hears Derek ask. Stiles nods, and then closes his eyes.

“Just got lightheaded, it happens sometimes.” Stiles pulled himself up fully, and swings his legs around the side of the bed to stand. He could feel Derek watching him.

“I can go if you want me to.” Derek states, and Stiles looks over at him.

“Stay? Please?” Stiles asks the man quietly. He didn’t want to be alone again, since Scott has ditched every time.

“Are you sure?” Derek asks, sounding unsure,

“Yes… I don’t want to be alone.” Stiles left it at that, then went to the bathroom. He had showered that morning, so he changed out of his clothes into his PJ shorts, shirt, and then brushed his teeth, did his business, washed his hands, then went back to his room.

He crawled back into bed next to Derek, and laid his head down on his pillow. He was so tired. He didn’t feel safe when he was alone, so he kept himself busy with video games, research, anything to keep his mind awake. But he knew Derek would keep him safe.

“I can sleep on the floor,” Derek started. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Stiles cracked his eyes open, looking right into Derek’s.

“You’re already here, might as well stay.” Stiles shrugged.

“If you’re sure.” Stiles closed his eyes, and nodded at Derek’s statement.

He drifted off to sleep.

\------------------------------------

He woke up to his alarm ringing in his ears. He made a noise, and reached over and turned it off. However, when he went to get up, something around his waist tightened. He looked down to see Derek spooning him. How did they get there? Must have been some time during the night. He pulled Derek’s arms off gently, then got up out of bed. He went to his closet, and pulled out his new graphic black and white t-shirt, a black and white checkered flannel shirt, his jeans that had some rips in them, and his adidas shoes. He got dressed, then went to the bathroom. He took in his appearance. His hair was starting to grow. He was still lanky, but he’d started running, so he was building some muscle. He brushed his teeth, then put on deodorant and cologne.

“Time for you to go to school?” He heard Derek ask in his gruff morning voice. Stiles nodded, and gathered all his school stuff for the day.

“Yep… Lock the door when you go.” Stiles says, zipping his backpack closed.

“Bring Scott to the preserve after school. I want to teach him a few things.” Derek was now sitting up.

“I’ll try… He might not listen to me.” Derek frowned.

“He will. You’re someone really important to him. If this is important to you, then he’ll come.” Derek replied, and Stiles nodded again. He waved to Derek then went off to school.

\----------------------------

Scott refused to go, apparently not trusting Derek now. He didn’t know what changed. Stiles tried to convince him so many times, but nothing worked. He was so fucking frustrated. He texted Derek.

**To: D**

**Scott said no, I’m sorry.**

**[read, 1:00pm]**

**From: D**

**It’s okay. Thank you.**

Stiles sighed and put his phone back into his pocket. He wanted to tell Scott how he felt, but he didn’t want to ruin the happy streak that was going for Scott. He sat in his jeep, pushing his food around in the bowl he’s eating from. He just didn’t feel up for it. He texted Derek again.

**To: D**

**can I come over please**

**[read, 1:07pm]**

**From: D**

**Yes.**

Stiles sighed softly, then started up his jeep. He went to the preserve, since Derek was out there, and found him at the old Hale house. He got out of his car, then joined Derek on the porch. He hesitated, and put his head on Derek’s shoulder, looking out into the vast array of trees in the woods. They just sat there in comfortable silence.

“What are you doing tonight?” Stiles asks softly.

“Was gonna go out into town and just walk around.” Derek replied.

“Can I come with?” Stiles knows his dad would be home, but his dad was probably exhausted and was probably going to sleep.

“I don’t think it will be safe for you to come. Kate is out there, and I don’t want you getting hurt if she comes for me.” Stiles will always admire Derek wanting to keep people safe.

“I don’t care. I want to come. Please.” Stiles took his head off of Derek’s shoulder. He looked the man right into the eye.

“Stiles—” Stiles cut Derek off.

“I don’t care. Please just let me come.” Stiles wasn’t one to beg, but he was damn close to it.

“Fine. But if you get hurt—” Stiles cut Derek off again.

“I won’t. I got you, big guy,” Stiles smiles at him. “You’ll keep me safe.” Derek smile at that too.

“Yeah, I will.” Derek wrapped an arm around him and pulled him in close again.

They sat there for what felt like hours, but was only minutes. They enjoyed each other’s quiet company. They would occasionally talk about random topics, bouncing back and forth between certain ones.

It was nice.

\-----------------------------

Derek was scaling buildings with Stiles, and it was the best thing Stiles has ever experienced. He’s never done something this fun. They were about to scale another when Stiles felt a white hot brand being pushed into his arm. He made a noise and looked down at his arm. His eyes widened, as did Derek’s. Well, the fun was short lived.

Stiles got shot. _Stiles got shot._

“Huh… It hurts but doesn’t hurt at the same time…” Stiles moved his arm around like the dumbass he is. Derek looked worried though, that wasn’t good.

“I can’t… I can’t touch it. It’s wolfsbane… Poisonous to werewolves.” Stiles snorted. “What’s so funny?” Derek sounded mad.

“Of course I would end up getting shot on a fun night out. Of course it was wolfsbane and not a regular bullet.” Stiles was laughing hysterically now.

“We need to get you to the hospital. Now.” Stiles just went along with what Derek said.

Off to the hospital they go.

\---------------------------------------

Getting a bullet out hurt like a _bitch._ Stiles must have fainted about 3 times while getting it removed. He had Derek holding one hand, and the nurse holding the other, while carefully removing the bullet.

“Motherfucker!” He yelled when the pain became too much. Derek took some away while the nurse wasn’t looking.

“I told you that you shouldn’t have come.” Derek was also glaring at him.

“How were we supposed to know your psychotic ex would be at the same place and the same time?” Stiles glared right back at him.

Derek huffed, Stiles huffed, then they both looked at their laps.

What an entertaining night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of combining s1 and s2 into this story, what do we think?

Derek was positively livid. That bullet was meant to hit him, but it had hit Stiles instead. Fuck. He knew exactly who shot it too. Only one person out there was wanting to kill him. Fucking Kate.

“Dude, I said I was fine.” Derek sent a glare over at Stiles.

“Do not call me dude, and no, you are not fine, you were fucking shot, and now I have to explain to your father, the fucking Sheriff of this county that his son just got shot!” Derek hadn’t meant to raise his voice, but he was angry. Stiles didn’t deserve to get hurt.

“You will leave that to me.” That is all Stiles said.

“No, I will not.” Derek responded, pulling into the Stilinski’s driveway. Nerves suddenly hit him like a freight train. He got out with Stiles, and opened his front door.

Derek was met with the Sheriff waiting on the stairs by the front door.

“Hale.” The Sheriff greeted him.

“Sir…” He looked at Stiles who was waiting awkwardly near them.

“Son, why don’t you go upstairs. Hale and I need to talk.” Derek swallowed. _Shit_.

“Dad—” The Sheriff sent him a sharp look.

“Upstairs. Now.” Stiles made a noise, and dragged himself up the stairs. He stopped near the wall. “Keep going, son. You and I will be talking after.”

Derek swallowed, and followed the Sheriff into the kitchen. The Sheriff sits down in a chair at the head of the table, and stares holes into Derek. Derek maintains the eye contact, but knows he looks like a deer caught in headlights.

“Want to tell me just exactly what happened to my son tonight? Seeing as to how _he was supposed to be in bed!”_ The Sheriff raised his voice at the last part, directing it to Stiles. He heard Stiles make an affronted noise, and close his bedroom door.

“Um… Sir… There… We… We went out to hang out, and there was a lady who wanted to hurt me. The bullet that was shot was meant for me, but Stiles was in the way.” The Sheriff nodded, and then looked at his glass of water. “I got him to the hospital as soon as I could. I will pay the bill, and I can make sure I get Stiles anything he needs. If it’s therapy I will pay for that too.”

Derek just wanted to help, to repay them. It was his fault they were in this situation anyways.

“Okay, Hale. I will let you know when the bill comes, and I will let you know if he needs therapy. Can you tell me the name of the lady who did this?” Derek swallowed. He couldn’t. He shook his head.

“I just know it’s a woman… No idea her name, just that she is a woman.” Derek didn’t want to put the stress of having _Kate fucking Argent_ in custody on the Sheriff’s consciousness. He just couldn’t.

“Okay, son. Now. Onto my next question. What are your intentions with my son?” Derek sputtered and choked on his spit. The Sheriff raised an eyebrow. “You do know he’s underage.”

Derek nodded quickly.

“Yes. I am 18, almost 19, sir. I do not have any intentions with your son. Yes, there might be some in the future when he’s of age, but not right now. Right now we’re strictly friends.” Derek was going to wait until Stiles was of age to act on any feelings. Right now they were confusing feelings.

Derek was having a crisis with his sexuality, oh lord. He had always been attracted to girls, but there was something about Stiles that just… He needed it. He didn’t know why. He couldn’t act on anything though, they were friends. And Stiles probably didn’t like him like that (later would he be proven wrong). He looked back at the Sheriff.

“Good answer. Now, I need to go have a talk with my son. Goodnight, Hale.” The Sheriff dismissed him, and then went up to Stiles’ room. He was still a little shaken up by everything, getting back into his Camaro, and heading to the place he was staying.

Holy fuck what a night.

\-----------------------------------

He woke up to his phone vibrating under his ribs, and grabbed it, rubbing his eyes, and looking to see who was texting or calling him. He saw that it was Stiles. He answered as quickly as he could.

“Hello?” Damn did he sound tired. He really needed to get himself a sleep schedule.

“Hi… So… I can still call and text you, but I’m not allowed to see you for at least a week.” Stiles sounded really small, that wasn’t usual.

“Stiles, are you okay?” Derek sits up, swinging his legs over the side of the couch.

“Yeah, yes. Yes. I um… My dad is just really mad at me, and it’s been a while since he has been, and he has a reason to, but it’s just scary. Not that he’s a bad dad or anything, he’s amazing, and I love him with all I have but he rarely gets mad at me anymore and I feel really shitty for putting him through this, and I really want to make him proud—” Derek cut him off.

“Stiles, it’s okay. I understand. I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” He heard Stiles mumble out a response, and rolled his eyes.

“I have to go, but I will text you updates throughout the day. Oh, also, my dad thinks you and I are lying about the no dating thing, so yeah. Bye!” Stiles promptly hung up on Derek.

Derek stared at his phone, eyes wide.

Well, shit.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some action with Peter happens after the cabin trip in the next chapter

Stiles got grounded. He got grounded for being _shot._ He was really upset because now he really had nothing to do, his after school activities (it was just shopping or driving around, really) got taken away from him. He couldn’t see Derek, and that upset him a lot. He felt more safe with Derek than he did Scott. Not that Scott wouldn’t protect him, he just didn’t pay attention to things like that. He arrived at school, and got a text from Scott saying he was skipping with Allison. He sighed, again. He texted Derek.

**To: D**

**Scott’s skipping :(**

**[read, 7:45am]**

**From: D**

**And?**

Stiles frowned.

**To: D**

**I’m alone.**

**[read, 7:46am]**

**From: D**

**Call during lunch.**

Stiles smiled a little, and got out of his jeep. He went through the school day no problem. Well, slight problem. Apparently today was “beat on Stiles” day. He had a split lip and a bruised eye. Oh, and his bullet wound hurt like a bitch. It was just not his day. He arrived at lunch, and sat himself down in the bathroom, pulling out his bag of chips and phone. He put his phone between his knees. He called Derek on facetime, and opened his bag of chips while waiting.

“Hey—” Stiles looked up at the camera, and saw Derek’s eyes flash. “Who did this to you.” Stiles snorted. He couldn’t even name them.

“Dunno, just a bunch of guys around the school,” Stiles replied. “I’m fine, promise.” Derek glared at him through the screen.

“I want names, Stiles.” Derek wasn’t going to let this go.

“I don’t know their names, man. I just know they’re from around the school.” Stiles shrugged, and ate a few more chips from his bag.

“Fine. But get some cream on that, it’ll hurt like a bitch soon.” Derek was also eating.

“It’ll have to wait until I get home, I don’t have anything with me at school,” Stiles replied. “But I need to get to the store and get more, I used it all up the other day. The tube is like super little.” Stiles fidgeted. His wounds were starting to feel itchy, and he couldn’t scratch them obviously.

“I’ll get it for you and drop it off in your room.” Derek was always straight to the point.

“Did you forget the fact that I’m grounded, and I’m not allowed to see you for like a week?” Stiles asks. Did Derek really have that shitty of a memory?

“I can sneak in through your window.” Stiles choked on his chip.

“My window? Dude, I keep that locked. And my dad would know if I had let someone in, there’s an alarm system he has on the house.” Stiles made eye contact with Derek through the phone.

“Well, I’ll see you afterschool then. At your house.” Derek then changed the subject to talking about arm grabbing dude at the store.

Stiles was about to reply, but the bell for sixth period rang.

“I have to go. I’ll see you after school, bye!” Stiles hung up after Derek said bye back, and then went to class.

He just wanted to go home.

\-----------------------------

Stiles drove onto his street after getting out of school, and pulled up into his driveway. He saw Derek get out of the Camaro, and walk up to the door with Stiles. Stiles sighed while fumbling with his keys. He felt weak, he didn’t want to move. He just wanted to sleep.

“Here, let me…” Derek grabbed the keys gently, and opened the door for Stiles.

Stiles went to say thank you, but a yawn came out instead.

Stiles attempted to get up the stairs. Keyword, _attempted,_ and almost fell. He felt Derek grab him bridal style, and carry him up to his room. He was laid down, felt Derek’s hands on his face, rubbing the cream into the bruises and split lip. He flinched a little when it stung, and Derek apologized quickly.

“S’okay… Just stings a lil…” His speech was slurred, but he was just so goddamn tired.

“I know, Stiles. I know. I need you to stay awake for me though. Can you do that?” Derek was talking, but Stiles wasn’t registering any of it. He just closed his eyes and slipped off into sleep.

He had some very nice dreams.

\-----------------------------

Stiles woke up about two hours later to a hand running through his hair. He thought it was Derek, but was surprised to see his dad when he opened his eyes.

“Hi, Dad…” Stiles said quietly. His dad smiled at him, and pulled the blanket over his shoulders.

“Hey, kiddo… I have to go into a night shift tonight, but I left some food for you. Since tomorrow is Saturday, I took the day off. You and I are gonna go up to that cabin we rented out last year for the weekend.” Stiles nodded at his dad, already slipping back to sleep.

“Sounds good…” He said softly.

“I’ll see you in the morning, son.” His dad kissed his head, and then closed his door.

Stiles was out for another half hour when he woke to see his window being pushed open, and the one and only Derek Hale climbed through. He gave a small smile, and looked up at the man, eyes tired and soft in the low lamp light.

“Hey…” Derek said, quietly. He crouched down, and Stiles could see Derek’s face fully, looking at the bit of blood on his cheek.

“What happened?” He asked quietly.

“Just some asshole. Put him in his place.” Derek was pushing his hair back. It felt nice. He loved when people played with his hair. When he had cut it, the buzzcut made it so he couldn’t.

“Mmm… Cool. Hey, dad’s taking me to a cabin this weekend… won’t see you for a few days.” Stiles was fighting to keep his eyes open.

“Okay… Call or text me when you can.” His eyes closed without him wanting them to, and he nodded. He felt a light kiss to his forehead. So light he thought he could’ve imagined it.

He was falling for Derek Hale.

It had only been a week. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do we think about the ending of this one?

Derek was so bored while Stiles was gone, but he knows Stiles was having fun, based off of the pictures that he was sent. He saved a specific selfie he was sent of Stiles smiling at the camera with the sun sitting behind his head. He thought Stiles was the most beautiful person ever. He was excited for Monday, he got to see Stiles at a Beacon Hills event that the whole town goes to. He was in town at the store late Sunday night when he heard Stiles and the Sheriff talking. He tuned in from an aisle away.

“Dad, I swear, just get the broccoli, I’ll cook it so it doesn’t taste gross.” Stiles was putting a few other vegetables in the bags.

“Stiles, I don’t want broccoli. I want meat.” The Sheriff said, trying to put them back.

“Well, you can have _some_ meat, as long as you have some vegetables.” Stiles put the vegetables back in the basket. Derek snorted. Who knew Stiles could be so stubborn. He continued on, excited to actually spend real time with Stiles tomorrow.

He knows the Sheriff isn’t fond of him, and the Sheriff wouldn’t be at the fair, so Stiles and Derek could have some alone time, maybe Scott could join them, but then again, Scott didn’t like him either. Probably a bias on Allison’s side. While Stiles was gone, he spent some time observing Scott. Scott just did normal teen things like playing video games, hanging with the girl and whatnot. Nothing too out of the ordinary. He overheard Scott talking about missing Stiles, and Allison saying he shouldn’t. Scott had seemed offended by that.

Tomorrow was gonna be the best day ever.

\--------------------------------

Derek and Stiles had texted back and forth through the day on Monday, planning on meeting up with him around 6pm at the front gates. Derek decided to dress up a bit, choosing a shirt that shows off his chest and arms, and a regular pair of jeans, with a pair of lowkey boots. He drove to the fair, and waited to see Stiles’ jeep. He spotted it five minutes before six, and started walking towards the gate. He stepped up the same time as Stiles, and gave a smile.

“Hi.” Yes, he used his flirty smile. He saw Stiles blush and smile back.

“Hi, yourself.” Stiles bumped shoulders with him, and then paid for their tickets.

Derek and Stiles made their way through multiple rides and games, having a blast. He got to see Stiles fully smile, see him laugh. It was beautiful. He wanted to see it all the time. He had won Stiles a wolf plushy as a joke, but it looked like it was the best thing Stiles had ever gotten. Derek smiled softly when he saw Stiles clutching it to his chest.

Soon though, their night had to come to an end as Stiles had school the next day. They both walked to their cars.

“I had fun tonight,” Stiles said softly. “Thank you for my wolf plushy.” Derek smiled.

“I had fun too, and you’re welcome.” Derek reached the part of the parking lot where they were about to separate.

He watched Stiles hesitate, and then suddenly there was a warmth around him. He realized Stiles was hugging him, arms around his neck. He was spurred into action, and wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist. He held onto him for a while, never wanting to let go.

“Have a good night, Derek…” He watched Stiles pull away, and felt him lay a soft, feather light kiss on his cheek. Derek’s eyes flared, and he had to close them.

He opened them when he gained control again, and saw Stiles smiling at him while walking to his car. He got into his own car, and couldn’t stop smiling.

He went home and relived the night.

\-------------------------------------

He woke up happy for the first time since the fire. He realized why he was happy. Stiles had made him happy. He smiled so big his face started hurting. He went about his day, small smile on his face, pip in his step, and nothing could bring him down. Until he spotted the Argent’s. He hid behind anything he could find, staying out of sight. He saw that Scott was with Allison, and the girl’s dad was also with them. Huh. Weird. He pushed it aside, and finally made his way to his car.

He texted Stiles, and they talked about their days. Talked about the food they wanted to try, the places they wanted to see. However, his happy attitude got cut short, _again_ , when he felt a pair of eyes on him. He looked up sharply, and made eye contact with red eyes. He flashed his own and growled at the figure. The figure lunged at him, and him and the figure tussled. He got the upper hand, and put the figure into a chokehold.

“Who are you!” Derek tried to get the figure to speak, but it just snarled and growled at Derek, snapping it’s teeth.

Something about the figure had Derek being thrown back into his memories. He smelt just like _family, home, shelter._ He gasped.

“Peter?” The figure stopped moving, and made eye contact with him.

Peter Hale was the fucking alpha.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of explicit? If you don't want to read it, it's near the end, where Stiles and Derek are baking!

Stiles was on cloud nine. He and Derek had _hugged._ He gave Derek a _kiss._ Granted, the kiss was on the cheek, but still. That was a bold move on his part. God, the hug… He wanted to be wrapped up in Derek’s arms forever. The man’s arms just felt so right. And he smelt really good. Stiles had a weakness for good smelling guys, okay?

He had a pip in his step the whole day at school, unaware of anything else going on in the world. He had taken a few pictures with Derek last night. He looked through them, stopping on one of Stiles smiling at the camera, and Derek looking at him like he hung the moon. He smiled so big, and made it his lock screen and home screen. He looked up when he saw a pair of Doc Martins stop in front of him.

“Um… Hi.” Stiles said, looking into the face of Allison.

“Hi, Stiles. We should talk.” Stiles was about to protest, but she just wiggled her way into the tiny space next to him. “You’re seeing Derek Hale.”

Stiles choked. _Not like that._

“No, Allison. We’re just friends,” Stiles responded. “Nothing serious.” Allison seemed pleased by that. Stiles was upset by her expression.

“Well, good! My dad says he’s bad news, and people shouldn’t be hanging around him.” Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Derek’s great, you just have to get past the grumpy brows.” Stiles shrugs at her. “Is that all you needed? Or was there something else.” Stiles hadn’t ever talked this much to her, not in one go.

“Oh, yeah! Scott and I were wondering if you wanted to go to the bowling alley tonight. Jackson and Lydia will be there too.” Hard pass, Allison.

“What, and get taunted all night by Jackson? No thanks. Scott, you, and I can always hang out at my place, or somewhere else. Not with Jackson and Lydia.” Stiles didn’t want that kind of humiliation.

“Oh, okay! I’ll ask Scott. I’m sure he’ll say yes.” Stiles doubted it. Scott, as much as he loved him, was too dense and caught up with girls now. Specifically this girl. Stiles just nodded at her, and then she was off. He sighed softly, pulling out his phone.

**To: D**

**Wanna come over tonight?**

**[read, 11:19am]**

**From: D**

**Yes. Text me a time**

**To: D**

**How about 5? Dad leaves at 4:30**

**[read, 11:20am]**

**From: D**

**Perfect. See you then.**

Stiles smiled at his phone. He loved spending time with Derek, it was his favorite thing to do. Even if the just laid on his bed, or sat in silence, it still felt nice. He wanted to stay like that all the time. It just felt... _right._ Derek felt right. Always.

Stiles went through the rest of the day, unharmed, and was left alone. He kind of liked it. Stiles had been ungrounded, finally, thank god, so he had some time to spare after school. He rolled up to the comic book store, and bought the latest edition of a new DC one. He put it into his bag when he got back into his car, and went home, noticing the time was 4:15. It would take fifteen minutes to get home, and his dad would be gone when he got there. He took his sweet time getting home. He wanted to see his dad, but he really wanted to see Derek.

He arrived home at 4:33 PM. He decided to read to kill the time.

\------------------------------

He looked up when there was a knock on his window, and he saw it was Derek, not an intruder. He put his computer to sleep, and then opened the window for Derek. He gave Derek a beaming smile.

“Hi!” He gave Derek another hug, which the man reciprocated.

“Hi, Stiles.” Derek gave a light chuckle. Stiles wanted to hear that sound forever.

He put his head against Derek’s chest, and just stayed hugging him for a while.

“Wanna do something fun with me tonight?” He ended up asking. “No, it’s not dirty.” Stiles figured he should specify. Derek snorted, and smiled down at him.

“What is it?” Derek asks.

“Baking cookies? They sound really good and I want someone to make them with.” Stiles looked up at him, and made his best pouty face.

“I’m flattered, but why not ask Scott?” Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Scott and Allison went on a double date with Jackson and Lydia, and Lydia and Jackson literally make my life a living hell. Specifically Jackson. He’s the one who had the guys beat me up last week.” He heard Derek growl.

“What’s his last name.” Did he just ask a question without a question mark? Probably.

“Not telling you. It’s fine. I handle it just fine.” Stiles shrugs, grabbing Derek’s hand and pulling him downstairs to the kitchen.

“Stiles—” Stiles cut Derek off with a “shh” noise.

“No. You and I are going to forget Jackass, and we are going to bake some amazing fucking cookies.” He saw Derek nod, so Stiles nodded too.

He pulled out all of the ingredients, and got to work. He was so in the zone he didn’t even realize Derek had his hands on his waist, looking over his shoulder. He was about to ask Derek to grab him a spoon, and turned his face, only to stop short. They were face to face, nose to nose, pretty much sharing the same breath. Stiles’ breath hitched in his throat, his eyes fell down to Derek’s lips, then back to his eyes again. If he could just lean in a little… But then Derek was pulling away, clearing his throat.

Stiles flushed, grabbed the spoon himself, then got back to work. He really wanted to kiss Derek. He wondered if Derek wanted to kiss him.

Oh well, maybe in the future.

\-----------------------------

Derek definitely wanted to kiss Stiles. He could feel the tension between them as they both sat on the counter, enjoying their chocolate chip cookies. Stiles ate a piece of the cookie, some of the chocolate chip smearing on his lips. He was about to wipe it away when Derek grabbed his chin, and turned his head.

“May I…?” Stiles nodded quickly. Derek leaned in and gave him the softest kiss ever, all while swiping his tongue on his bottom lip, getting the chocolate off. Stiles gasped softly, and gripped the front of his shirt.

He watched Derek pull back, a smug smile on his face. Stiles wanted to kiss him more.

“Can… Can I?” Sties repeated. Derek nodded, and suddenly they were kissing again. Hotter, heavier, more passionate.

There was enough room on the counter for Stiles to get on Derek’s lap, so he situated himself on Derek’s lap, and continued to kiss him. It was possibly the best thing he’s ever felt and done. Well, seeing as he has no other experiences to base it off of, but still. It was amazing. Derek was everything he wanted and more. And the kissing was just _phenomenal._

Stiles pulled away after what felt like hours to breathe, and Derek took that as an invitation to kiss Stiles jaw, under his jaw, neck, collarbones, shoulders, anything he could reach that Stiles’ shirt wasn’t covering up. And to top it all off? Derek gave him beard burn. Or was it stubble burn? Whatever it was, it was fucking amazing.

“Fuck, Derek…” Stiles gasped out, grasping at the man’s back. Derek hummed, and sucked a few marks onto his skin. “Oh my god… Oh my god, Derek. Keep doing that.” Stiles wanted more, more, _more._

Derek moved them to the couch, the smooth fucker. Derek laid Stiles down, moving to lay between his legs. He pulled Stiles shirt up, kissing down his chest and stomach, stopping at his nipples, sucking on the bud, then rubbing his teeth over it gently. Stiles gasped, and let out a small moan. He didn’t know this was going to take this big of a turn. He was still a virgin for god’s sake. He saw Derek look up.

“Is this okay?” Stiles nodded, enthusiastically. This was more than okay. “I need it in words, Stiles.” Stiles cleared his throat just in case.

“Yes, this is more than okay… You probably already know I’m still a virgin so if we do anything, we should talk about it.” Derek nodded, then smiled.

“Promise.” Then Derek went back to town on his body.

He was positively _fucked._


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slight explicitness? Ending of s1 will be in the next chapter, sorta, and start of s2 will be in chapter 14 :)

Derek made Stiles come twice. _Twice._ He didn’t even put his hands beneath the waist, and Stiles still came. Derek was amazed. He had come too, but Stiles didn’t need to know that. Stiles had cleaned them both up, and changed into a sweater and some sweatpants that hung off of his hips.

“Wow… that was…” Derek was speechless. Stiles blushed, and sat down next to him. He wrapped an arm around Stiles, and pulled him in close.

“I’m glad you enjoyed, I certainly have no complaints.” Stiles snuggled further into him, and closed his eyes. He was content just to lay there for a bit.

He heard Stiles’ breathing even out after a while. He looked down at him and smiled softly. He looked so relaxed, it was quite a sight to see. Derek went over the last two days, getting lost in his head. Peter was back as an alpha. Probably the alpha that bit Scott. But then he remembered that Stiles was there as well. Stiles could’ve been the one bitten, and things would have been totally different. Would Stiles present as a beta or an omega? Would he still have been interested in Derek? Probably. Derek has a good idea on why him and Stiles are so drawn together. He had only heard of it once, but there was a possibility that they were mates. He really hoped so. Any person would be lucky to have Stiles, but _he_ wanted to be that lucky person that got Stiles. No one else.

Damn, when did he start getting so possessive.

He looked down at Stiles when he shifted, making sure he wasn’t making him uncomfortable. He felt Stiles pretty much crawl on his lap, putting them closer together to one another. He smiled softly, and held Stiles close to his body. He never wanted to let him go, never have Stiles leave his side. He wanted forever with him. And that was scary. He hadn’t thought about anyone since Kate. But now there was Stiles. And Stiles was amazing. Extraordinary, even. He sighed softly, and brought a hand to the back of Stiles’ head, pushing his face into his neck. It’s a place for wolves to let their mates or pack members get their scent the strongest. He had done it while making out with Stiles earlier, and he never wanted to take his face out of his neck.

“Mm… D’rk?” Stiles slurred out. It was adorable.

“I’m here, baby. I’m here…” He saw Stiles look up with sleepy eyes. He smiled softly at him, and ran his fingers through his hair.

“How long was I out?” Stiles rubbed his eyes. He looked so goddamn cute.

“About twenty to twenty-five minutes,” Derek replied. “You can go back to sleep if you’d like.” Stiles nodded, then got comfortable again.

“Wake me up around 7… I’ll make us dinner.” Stiles yawned, then closed his eyes again.

Derek set an alarm for Seven pm.

\------------------------------------

Turns out Stiles makes excellent food. He’s never tasted anything better, and he’s comparing it to his mom’s cooking. It’s fucking fantastic. He accidentally let’s out a low groan, which has Stiles gasping, and his heart rate skyrocketing. He smiled down at his food.

“This is good, Stiles. Thank you.” He looked up to see Stiles nodding and blushing. He smiled more.

They ate in comfortable silence, their feet played footsies under the table, and they were both all smiles.

“What is Scott going to think of this?” Derek asks out of the blue. He doesn’t want to jeopardize him and Scott’s brother hood? Friendship? Whatever they were.

“I don’t care what he thinks. If he doesn’t like it, he doesn’t like it.” Stiles shrugs.

“Are you sure? I know you two are close.” Stiles shrugs again. Derek smiles. He loves when Stiles doesn’t care about other people’s opinions.

“He can fuck off if he has something negative to say,” Stiles says. “But I doubt he will say anything.” Derek nods, and finishes up his pasta. He stands and grabs Stiles’ plate, taking them to the sink, and rinsing them off.

Stiles came and sat on the counter, swinging his feet gently in the air. Derek set the plates down, and wiped his hands off. He pushed Stiles’ legs apart, and set his hands over the thick upper thighs Stiles had. God, he loved every part of this man’s body. It was amazing. He ran his hands up and down, looking up at Stiles.

“You’re so goddamn beautiful.” Derek just couldn’t resist, so he put his face into his neck again, running his nose up the column of his neck, right where a line of moles sit.

“And you’re a goddamn sap…” Stiles sounded breathless, but sounded like he was smiling all the same.

“Only for you, baby.” Derek pulled away, and looked up at Stiles.

Stiles and Derek just spent the next few minutes being in each-others spaces. Derek loved it so much.

“Oh, hey, I wanted to talk to you about something.” Derek raised an eyebrow, urging Stiles to continue.

“Was that man at the store, the one that grabbed my arm, your uncle? Your uncle Peter?” Stiles asked, and boom, sweet moment ruined.

“How did you know that?” Derek didn’t want Stiles knowing that.

“I found him when I went to visit Melissa the other night with my dad. He was sitting in a wheel chair in a room, and I recognized him.” Stiles shrugged. “Is he the one that’s causing all of the craziness in the town?” Derek nodded, and Stiles looked down.

“Why? Did something happen?” Derek tilted Stiles’ chin up.

“He almost got my dad…” Stiles said softly. Derek’s shoulders tensed up.

“Is he okay?” Derek needed to know.

“Yes… He missed dad, but it was close.” Derek nodded, and pulled Stiles close.

“I’m so sorry… I’m going to do something about it, I promise.” Stiles nodded.

\------------------------------

They eventually went up to Stiles’ room, just laid in bed an enjoyed each-others company, a complete 180 from earlier. Derek held Stiles close, talking about anything and everything. It was amazing how much they could talk and not get bored of one another.

“Will you come to the hospital with me tomorrow?” Derek asks. He couldn’t take Peter on alone.

“Yes, of course. I don’t have school tomorrow.” Derek nodded, and closed his eyes.

He was so happy to have Stiles by his side. He was probably the luckiest man alive.

“Can I ask you a question?” Stiles asks, softly.

“Anything… Anything you want to know.” Derek played with his fingers gently.

“Will you teach me how to defend myself? I know I can use a bat, but that’s about it.” Derek smiled.

“Course I will.” Stiles smiled up at him.

They both laid in comfortable silence, Stiles tracing the veins in Derek’s hand, tracing the outlines on his palm. Derek watched Stiles, watched the way his chest rose and fell with every breath he took, watching how his hands couldn’t stay still for long, his eyes flitting back and forth through everything in the room, on Derek’s body, on his own body. Derek watched how Stiles’ legs twitched from being in the same position for too long. He was brought out of his small trance by the next question Stiles asked.

“Do wolves have knots?” Derek choked on his spit, coughed, and then cleared his throat.

“Um… Yes they do. Why do you ask?” Derek wanted to know how he knew about those. Did he do the research? What exactly _did_ he find?

“Oh, I had just read… maybe watched a video on… you know… wolves having knots and what not.” Stiles shrugged, blushing.

Derek was shocked. His mind went straight to the gutter. Images of Stiles under him, writhing, needing, _begging,_ for it. He needed to tamp down on his arousal. He thought of dead puppies, and dead kittens, and his arousal went away.

Well, this night sure did get fun.

Stiles smiled like he knew about it. About Derek’s arousal. Derek knew he did, Derek had popped half of one just now. He sniffed the air.

Stiles was fucking aroused as well. Great.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> season 2 now, everyone? also, I didn't want Derek biting Jackson so I made it to be Peter biting Jackson *shrug*

Derek had made sure to put a stop to him and Stiles having anymore touchy feely moments, seeing as to how even though the Sheriff was at work, he could come home at any time, and he didn’t want the man to hate him even more. But, his plan, of course, had failed. He ended up passing out, wrapping himself around Stiles. He couldn’t help it. Stiles had been running his fingers through his hair, applying light pressure to his scalp, and it felt _fucking amazing._ He needed more. He needed so much more. Luckily, the Sheriff had been too tired from work, so he didn’t come to check in on Stiles when he got home. However, Scott did, and Derek didn’t take too kindly to that. So what did he do?

Derek fucking _snarled_ at Scott. Scott wasn’t even a threat.

“Shh! Dude what the fuck?” Scott whisper yells. Derek flashes his eyes, and bares his teeth. He was just trying to keep Stiles safe. From what? He didn’t know. It was just instinct.

“What. The fuck. Do. You. Want.” Derek ground out. Scott swallowed.

“I wanted to come see Stiles… I miss him, and I want to hang out with him.” Scott sounded so sincere. Derek loosened his grip.

“Not today. Tomorrow. Him and I have some business to handle today.” Scott nodded, stepped closer to Stiles and grabbed his hand gently, then walks out of the room. Derek grabs the same hand, and runs his thumb over Stiles’ knuckles.

Stiles stirs a little at that, and looks up at Derek with glossy eyes.

“Der…? Time is it?” Stiles goes to sit up, but Derek pushes him down gently.

“Early… Just get some sleep.” Stiles nodded and closed his eyes.

The sleepiness lasted for five minutes.

“Oh my god! Peter! And-and, the hospital!” Derek grabbed Stiles’ shoulders, and made him look at him.

“Yes, Peter is in the hospital. You and I are going to go together. I am going to try and keep you safe.” Derek was trying to get his message across. Stiles nodded at him, and then took a deep breath.

“Okay… Okay, we need to make a plan. And I need to eat or something, my stomach keeps growling at me.” Stiles states, and Derek is up in an instant.

“Don’t move, unless you need to get to the bathroom. But otherwise don’t move.” Then, Derek went down and made Stiles a breakfast. He brought it up, and served it to him.

Stiles smiled the most beautiful smile at him.

Today was going to be a long day.

\--------------------------------------------

They reached the hospital late that evening, and Stiles was on the phone with someone, telling them he’d be going somewhere soon. Derek stared at him the whole time.

“You’re not going to make it…” Derek said, referring to whoever he was talking to. Stiles put his phone in his pocket, and looked at the hospital.

“I know. I’ll be quick… Promise.” Stiles kissed Derek’s cheek, and then was off.

Derek waited anxiously, and then he heard inside, Peter sweet talking Stiles. He couldn’t just stay out there. He walked in, and elbowed Peter’s nurse in the face. Stiles was looking between the two frantically, inching closer to the open door.

“Get out of here.” Derek wanted to look at Stiles, but couldn’t afford that distraction right now.

“Aw, shit.” Stiles went back to the chair area, spider crawling.

“Awe, Derek, that wasn’t nice. She was my nurse.” His uncle gave him a fake pout.

“She was a psychotic bitch helping you kill people.” Derek responded, then it all went to shit.

Him and Peter had fought, both of them going at each other. It was a nasty fight, and they were touch and go. Peter got the upper hand, and hurt Derek. Then Peter had gotten away.

Derek heard Stiles scramble over to him, picking up his head. Derek winced, and squeezed his eyes shut. He felt Stiles try to get him into the jeep. Stiles was gasping and panting, and Derek got worried.

“Are you hurt?” Derek tried to get through his own pain. He looked at Stiles, who he noticed was slightly bleeding on the side oh his head. “ _Stiles._ ” Stiles winced, and nodded.

“Yes… I am, but it’ll stop hurting soon… we need to get you to my place. You’re hurt worse.”

Derek was taken to Stiles’ place, and taken good care of. He loves Stiles so much.

\---------------------------------

It’s a little while later, when he notices just _why_ he’s in love with Stiles. Stiles and Jackson (jackass) had gotten Molotov’s, and Stiles looked so determined to take down Peter. It did things to Derek. Happy things. He watched them both throw the molotov’s at his uncle, lighting him on fire in his alpha form. Peter came back into his human form, and Derek took matters into his own hands. He wanted revenge for Laura, and he wanted the power. He wanted an alpha’s powers. He walked past Stiles and Jackson, walking right up to his uncle. He elongated his claws, and slashed Peter’s throat.

He felt the alpha spark get passed to him, felt it deep in his bones, in his blood. He turned around to the group of teens, and flashed his alpha red eyes. He saw Stiles give a smile, like Derek _didn’t_ just slash someone’s, his uncles, throat. Stiles walked up to him, and gave him a hug.

“That was so fucking awesome, dude. Kind of gross, and kind of scary, but still awesome. We should get you cleaned up.” Stiles took him to a hose, and rinsed off his hands.

“You’re not scared?” Derek asks.

“You won’t hurt me… I promise. But um… since you’re an alpha… I know you’ll want a pack, and I know some alphas date their betas, so I was just wondering if you know… you’d still want me. Or if this was just some fling, or… or yeah.” Derek growled lowly. He couldn’t ever _not_ want Stiles.

“No. This wasn’t a fling. I want to be with you. For as long as you’ll have me. Okay? I don’t want to let you go.” Stiles hugged him gently.

“Just wanted to make sure…” Stiles said softly into his chest.

Derek held him close. Rocking them back and forth. He was an alpha now. An alpha with a mate. He couldn’t be happier. It was so amazing.

“What are you thinking about, Mr. Sourpuss?” Stiles asks him. Derek smiles.

“Us. You.” He says simply, holding Stiles closer.

Stiles smiles, and hides his face. Derek’s smile widens, and he leans down and presses a kiss to Stiles’ forehead.

“I liked what you did with the Molotov’s… very poetic of you.” Derek says, and Stiles snorts.

“Dude, I just lit your uncle on fire. I thought you’d be mad at me.” Stiles answers. Derek shakes his head.

“He got what was coming. He should’ve known better.” Stiles started swaying them side to side. Derek looked down and noticed Stiles’ jeans were unusually ripped.

“What happened there?” He asks, pointing down to his leg.

“Peter. And Jackson. It was terrible. These were my favorite jeans.” Stiles pouts. “Oh, and I guess Peter bit Jackson, since Jackson found out about werewolves and stuff, and he wanted the bite.” Derek rolled his eyes, and nodded.

“Thanks.” Stiles nodded too, and then closed his eyes. He could tell Stiles was running off adrenaline, and he was coming down from the high of it.

“Let me get you home…” Derek picked Stiles up, carrying him like a kid. Stiles wrapped his legs around his waist, arms coming up around his neck.

“So I found something out… From Scott. He didn’t mean to let it slip, but he did.” Stiles sounded so tired.

“What was it?” Derek asks.

“He said we were “mates”. I’m totally on board with it, I just want to make sure you’re on board as well.” Derek nodded enthusiastically.

“I am… totally on board. I wasn’t gonna bring it up in case you didn’t want it.” Derek responds.

Stiles smiles at him. “Oh, I want it, big guy. Trust me.” He winks, and Derek smiles and rolls his eyes.

He gets Stiles home, showered, and in bed. He tucked Stiles in, and Derek laid next to him on top of the covers. He wanted to just watch over Stiles. All of his senses were heightened, and he couldn’t just not leave Stiles alone. Or his dad. So he stayed the night. He soothed Stiles when Stiles looked like he was in pain, or was about to have a bad dream. He wanted to chase all of the bad dreams away, make sure they never came back.

He wanted to keep Stiles safe.

\---------------------------------------

Derek was reading a book that he found on Stiles’ night stand, flicking through the pages. He looked over when Stiles stirred, and bookmarked the page he was on. He set the book down, and helped Stiles sit up.

“Derek,” Stiles gasps out. “You stayed?” Derek smiled softly, pushing the hair out of Stiles’ face. He loved that Stiles was growing his hair back. It was so soft and amazing.

“Of course I did, I couldn’t leave you… Can’t leave you.” Derek said in response, kissing Stiles’ head.

Stiles smiled, and snuggled further into him.

They laid there content. Happy. _Safe_.

Now, they just had to wait and see what was coming for them.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking of making the Hale pack bff's with Stiles, cause like, why not

So Scott was tagging along too. Stiles was so happy though, and Scott supported their relationship, even if he didn’t like Derek. He was supportive for Stiles, and that’s all that he needed. He pulled up to the Hale’s old house, and hopped out of his jeep, jogging to meet Derek on the porch. He decided to koala onto Derek, and wrap his arms and legs around him. Derek embraced him back just as tightly, and held him close.

Stiles laughed softly, hiding his face Summer had passed by in a blur for Stiles. He spent more time with Derek, more time with Scott, which was much needed. Derek and him had labeled themselves as _boyfriends_. All in all, it was pretty freaking amazing.

Stiles showed up to Derek’s place that night, after getting permission from his dad to go as long as Scott came with. in Derek’s neck.

“Scott.” He heard Derek say in a deep voice, nodding in that direction.

“Derek,” He heard Scott reply. “Take care of him today okay?” Stiles smiled softly, and looked back at Scott.

“Text me when you’re ready to go, and I’ll take you home.” Scott nodded and smiled at Stiles.

“See you later, man. Love ya.” Scott waved, and went off to go meet Allison in their secluded part of the woods.

“Now I get you all to myself.” Derek was smiling the sweetest, and flirtiest smile at him.

Stiles giggled, and Derek took him inside, never letting go once. Stiles fucking loved this. It was his favorite.

“What are we gonna do?” Stiles asks, settling himself on Derek’s bed to get comfy.

“Well, you and I are going to have some fun, then we are going to make food.” Derek flashed his eyes, and gave a very predatory smile.

Stiles had no complaints.

\-----------------------------------

Stiles walked out with Derek on shaky legs. Derek had done him good and hard in his bed, on the wall, in the bathroom, everywhere. Scott clearly noticed, Stiles noticed him laughing behind his hand. Stiles flipped him off, and tried to walk down the steps, but couldn’t. He pouted at Derek, and Derek picked him up, taking him to his car.

“Meet at Rosie’s diner?” Derek asks. Stiles and Scott nod, and Scott gets into the drivers seat. Derek leans over and kisses Stiles softly, then pulls away to get to his car.

“You are so whipped, dude.” Scott laughs, and Stiles hits him on his shoulder.

They all drive to Rosie’s diner, Derek helping Stiles out of the passenger side. Derek put an arm around his waist, and they walked through the doors of the diner, finding themselves a booth. Stiles sat down closest to the aisle, Derek near the wall, and Scott on the other side.

Scott and Stiles usually come here about once a week, seeing as to how the diner is literally the towns most famous diner. The waitress comes over, and the waitress is Betty, an older woman who love Scott and Stiles.

“Scott, Stiles! How are my boys doing today?” She asks, leaning over to hug them both. Stiles heard Derek growl, and put a hand on his thigh.

“I’m doing good, Betty! Scott’s doing good as well.” Stiles answered the woman, and Scott gave her the biggest smile.

“I’m so glad to hear that boys. Oh! You two brought a guest in here with you today,” Betty smiles at them. “What’s his name?” Stiles smiles, and holds Derek’s hand.

“This is my boyfriend, Derek.” Betty gives the biggest smile and hugs Stiles again.

“Oh, honey, I’m so proud of you.” Stiles smiles at her, and looks over at Scott who is also smiling at him.

“What can I get you boys to drink?” She asks, pulling out her pen and pad of paper.

“I’ll take a coke, please.” Scott says.

“I’ll take some Sprite, please.” Stiles answers.

“Water. Please.” Derek replies.

Betty nods, writes it down, and smiles. She goes and gets them their drinks and deposits them in front of them.

“I’ll be back in a few to take your orders.” Scott nods, and then turns to Stiles.

“Dude, a new game was released. Can we head to target after this and pick it up?” Stiles nods, and takes a sip of his drink.

“How much is it? I only have like… forty dollars to work with.” Stiles replies.

“I’ll pay for both of you, don’t worry about it.” Derek says, wrapping an arm around Stiles. Stiles smiles at him, and kisses his cheek.

“Thank you, man. You don’t have to though.” Scott says. Derek shrugs.

“You two have been supportive, and it’s the least I can do.” Derek replies. Stiles looks around, observing the diner while Scott and Derek talk. A guy taking pictures captures his attention, and it scares him when the camera is pointed at him.

“What the fuck?” He asks softly, getting out of the booth carefully, walking to where the dude was just standing outside. “Dude, what the fuck!” He yells, seeing the dude turn around, and take one more picture.

He was getting nervous now. Why was this guy taking pictures of him in broad daylight. He heard the door open behind him, and looked to see Scott come out looking all worried.

“What happened?” Scott directed him back inside. Stiles looked around the rest of the diner.

“Just… some dude was taking pictures of me… of us. It was creepy.” He says softly, settling in beside Derek again.

“What?” Scott asks, going from goofy Scott to protective Scott.

“Nothing, never mind.” Stiles shakes his head, burrowing himself more into Derek’s side. Derek held him close, and was looking around the diner himself.

Stiles was so happy, and now he had some creepy dude taking pictures of him. He tried to go through everyone in the school, and finally, in his mind, landed on one.

“Matt. His name is Matt. He takes pictures sometimes for the yearbook.” Stiles nodded a little, and pushed his straw around.

They all fell into a silence until their food came.

\------------------------------------

After they had eaten, Scott, Stiles and Derek went to Target to go and get the video game. Stiles was holding Derek’s hand tightly, other arm wrapped around his bicep. It was one of the many things that made him feel safe.

“I won’t let him hurt you… I promise.” Derek sounded serious, and Stiles believed him.

“I know. I know you won’t.” Stiles kissed his cheek softly, and then walked with Scott to get the video game.

Stiles heard the shuttering of a camera, and looked over to see Matt, once again. He hit Derek and Scott in the arms, and pointed. Derek went over and took the camera, smashing it. Matt looked terrified.

“You come near him again, I will rip your throat out. With my teeth.” Matt nodded, and scurried off. Stiles snorted a little, and grabbed Derek’s hand.

Now the day was better.

\----------------------------------

Stiles kissed Derek bye in the parking lot, and gave him a hug.

“I’ll text you, babe…” Derek said softly.

“Yeah, you better.” Stiles smiled and kissed him one more time.

Stiles and Scott went home, while Derek went to his home. Stiles helped set up the game on his Xbox, and sat back on the bed with him. He missed their bro bonding moments. The school year had deprived them of it. Stiles and Scott had reached the sixth level when Stiles’ phone dinged.

“It’s your boyfriend.” Scott said, elongating ‘boyfriend’.

Stiles laughed, and grabbed his phone. He unlocked it with his thumb print, opening the messaging app. It was indeed from Derek.

**From: D <3 **

**Hi, baby. Miss you.**

**To: D <3**

**I miss you too :(**

**[read, 4:30pm]**

**From: D <3 **

**Call tonight?**

**To: D <3 **

**yes please**

**[read]**

Stiles smiled and set his phone down, getting up with Scott, going down to the kitchen to scour for something to eat. They eventually found stuff to make sub sandwiches, and made a mountain of just straight up sandwich.

Today was a good day, and he hoped they all kept having good days.

Yeah, no. This was Beacon Hills.

Nothing good happened here.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am thinking of introducing Isaac and Erica next chapter, since it will be in Stiles' POV

Derek was finally happy and content with his life. He had Stiles as his boyfriend, he had Scott who was becoming a friend somewhat, and he finally didn’t have to look behind his shoulder every time he went somewhere. It felt good. He was enjoying his day after the diner incident, when Scott had called him from the school. He never calls unless it’s an emergency. 

“Scott?” Derek asks, pulling his keys from the hanger in the wall, heading outside. 

“You need to get to the school, immediately. Please hurry.” Scott then hung up. Shit. 

Derek got into his car, started it, then made his way to the school. He had to of broken like, 50 laws on his way there, he was driving so fast. He pulled up into the parking lot, and got out, locking his car. He made his way to the front where Scott was standing. 

“Please promise me you won’t get mad.” Scott looked anxious. 

“What’s going on, Scott? I won’t be mad, but I need to know what’s going on.” Scott let Derek inside, and Derek saw red. There were people beating Stiles up. He looked so small and broken. “What. The. Fuck.” Derek started pushing people out of the way. He grabbed the two who were hitting Stiles by the backs of their heads, and slammed their heads into the lockers, knocking them unconscious. He sent a glare towards everyone, and everyone scurried off. He grabbed Stiles gently, and started walking them to the nurse. 

“I got a few good hits in on ‘em… they didn’t like that very much.” Stiles sounded like he was gargling with blood. Derek turned his gaze onto Scott. 

“Why the hell didn’t you do anything?!” Scott went to answer, but Stiles cut in. 

“I asked him not to, Sourwolf. I didn’t want him getting involved. That was my battle to fight.” Stiles sat down on the little bed in the nurse’s office. 

Scott and Derek got to work on cleaning up Stiles’ wounds, making sure nothing would get infected. Derek took hold of Stiles’ hand, examining the broken skin on his knuckles. He ran his thumb across them, and stopped when Stiles pulled back and hissed gently.

“I’m sorry, baby. Let me clean those up…” Derek grabbed a rag and dipped it in the water, making sure to be gentle with his hand. 

He was going to kill those motherfuckers. 

\---------------------------------------- 

Derek was walking Stiles back to his locker so he could grab everything he needed to take home, when some dude with blonde hair walked up. Derek observed him. He looked like a douchey frat boy. He hated frat boys. 

“Heard you took quite a beating today, Stilinski. It was well needed, seeing as to how you don’t stop running your mouth.” Stiles didn’t have a good comeback to that, as Derek observed, so he stayed quiet. 

“Please just leave me alone, Jackson. I don’t want to deal with you as well today.” Stiles just looked tired now. Jackson sneered. 

“What, your little boyfriend comes to the rescue and suddenly you don’t have anything to say?” Derek has had enough.

He pushed Jackson up against the lockers, arm effectively pinning his throat. 

“You say one more goddamn word to him I  _ will _ tear you limb from limb. Slowly, and painfully. Do you understand me?” Derek asked lowly. Jackson looked scared, but kept up his douche bag facade. He felt Jackson swallow under his arm, and he let Jackson fall. He put an arm around Stiles’ waist, and took him to the car. 

“I’ll make sure to come by your house, I just have an errand to run real fast.” Stiles nodded and gave him a hug.

“Thank you…” And with that, Stiles got into his car and drove off. 

Derek was pissed. 

\--------------------------------------------- 

Derek showed up to the Stilinski residence around one in the afternoon, holding a bag of take out and some cream from CVS to help with the cuts and bruises. He was about to knock when the Sheriff opened the door. Derek went rigid. 

“Hale.” The Sheriff greeted him. 

“Sir.” Derek said, voice shaky. 

“Can I help you?” Derek nodded, and showed him the bags. 

“I… I brought these for Stiles. Since he wasn’t having a good day, sir.” The Sheriff nodded, and let him in. 

“Hale, I have a question to ask you.” Derek’s eyes widened, and he looked at him scared. Derek nodded, and made the gesture for him to continue. “Are you seeing my son?” Derek dropped the food. 

“I…” He was about to answer, when Stiles came down the stairs. 

“Dad?” The Sheriff turned his gaze towards his son. 

“Are you and Derek Hale dating?” Stiles’ eyes widened as well, and he swallowed. He looked at the two men. 

“Um… Dad, there is a conversation we need to have…” The Sheriff scoffed. 

“You’re not gay.” Stiles rolled his eyes. 

“No, dad, I’m not gay. I’m bisexual.” The Sheriff’s eyes widened. Stiles waited for the reaction of his dad yelling, or telling him to get out. 

“Well… That’s great son.” The Sheriff nodded awkwardly. Stiles nodded awkwardly as well. Derek wanted the ground to swallow him whole.

“I’ll leave you boys to it.” The Sheriff then went back to the living room. 

Stiles and Derek looked at each other, and then laughed softly. Stiles took Derek’s hand, and guided him upstairs. Stiles laid down on his bed, bringing Derek with him. Stiles played with Derek’s hand, his fingers. He traced the lines on his palms, the veins on the back of his hands. It was nice. Well, Derek thought it was nice. He loved it. He loved Stiles. He wanted to just wrap Stiles up and keep him protected from the world. He never wanted his boyfriend to get hurt ever again. 

“What did you get me?” Stiles asked softly. Derek moved his arm behind him, and grabbed the bags. 

“I got you… Sweet and Sour chicken with fried rice from your favorite chinese restaurant, and then I bought you some cream to put on the cuts and bruises.” Stiles smiled softly, and grabbed the chinese food first. 

“Thank you, I appreciate it.” Stiles kissed his cheek, then dug into his food. Derek just watched him. He turned his head when the Sheriff came in. 

“I have to go meet Melissa for something, so I will see you two boys later. No funny business, and keep the door open at all times.” Stiles smiled and rolled his eyes. 

“Yes, Dad. Now go. I know you’re having a date with her.” The Sheriff’s cheeks turned pink, and Derek couldn’t believe it. The Sheriff and Scott’s mom? Wow. He didn’t see  that coming. 

Stiles giggled, and went back to his food. 

“Your dad and Scott’s mom?” Stiles nodded. 

“They’ve been pining after each other for a while. It’s really cute. Plus then, Scott and I would be real brothers, even though we’re brothers now.” Derek nodded, and went back to watching Stiles. 

“I’ve been thinking…” Derek started, not sure how to approach the subject. Stiles looked up at him, and waited for him to continue. 

“Mhm?” Stiles encouraged him to go on.

“I want to start a pack… You are obviously in it… But I want to start one on my own.” Stiles smiled at him. 

“I think it would be a good idea. But you have to be careful about who you choose. Please don’t just choose random people. They should be someone who holds good qualities.” Derek nodded. 

“Will you help me build one?” Derek asked. Stiles looked shocked. 

“Me?” Stiles asked, looking at Derek confused. 

“Yes, you. Why wouldn’t I ask you?” Derek asked, confused. 

“Because I’m human, not a wolf. I don’t hold the same power at them.” Derek frowned. Stiles was probably the smartest person he knew, and would help him make the best decisions about what he wanted to do. 

“Trust me, you hold the same power. You just don’t see it.” Stiles blushed, leaned against Derek and kept eating. 

Derek was content to be here. He wanted Stiles to be a part of  _ his _ pack, help him build a pack, make more connections with people. He wanted to live life the way Laura had said they would. He wanted to be a good alpha. He wanted to be a good mate and boyfriend. He wanted to be good for Stiles. He just wanted to give Stiles the world.

And he would. Whatever it took. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm making Stiles and Erica bff's idc idc

Stiles had thought over Derek’s wishes of wanting to start a pack. He thought it would be a good idea, and Derek would be able to have more people in his life that aren’t just him and Scott. It would be a nice change in pace for him. He just wanted the best for his boyfriend, and if that meant scoping out potential pack members, then so be it. 

Stiles arrived at the school with ten minutes to spare, so he sat on his phone for five. He went inside when there was five minutes left to get to class, and he hurried his ass to chemistry. He sat in the back next to two really quiet kids. One of them was named Erica, and the other Isaac. Isaac was really nice but closed off, and Erica had epilepsy, something the kids made fun of her for. Stiles always helped her out though. He carried an extra pair of sweatpants for her in his car just in case she had a seizure, and was always the one to help her get home. He just wanted the best for her. 

“Hey, Erica.” He said softly. He didn’t want to scare her or anything. 

“Hi, Stiles,” She smiled at him softly. “Did you get the new  _ Catwoman _ comic book?” She had an obsession with catwoman for some reason. He nodded and smiled. 

“I did. I read through it, and I thought you’d really like it. Here.” He handed it to her, and her face lit up. She gave him the biggest hug. He hugged her back. 

“Can I come over after school? I want to see the rest of your collection.” Stiles nodded, and zipped his backpack closed. Erica and him turned around, and focused on the lesson at hand. 

Stiles felt someone tap his shoulder, and he looked over to see Isaac. Isaac handed him a note. Stiles smiled slightly and opened it quietly so the teacher wouldn’t hear. He read the note, and it said:

_ ‘You seem really nice, and I know that you help Erica out a lot. I don’t have many friends, and was wondering if I could sit with you at lunch today?’ _

Stiles looked over at him and smiled softly, and nodded. He didn’t want the kid to feel left alone, and it doesn’t hurt to have more friends.

A sudden thought had just hit him, and he needed to tell Derek immediately. He thinks he might’ve just found two new pack members. 

**To: D <3 **

**I found 2 pack mbers.**

**[read]**

**From: D <3 **

**Where?**

**To: D <3 **

**School.**

He put his phone away when the teacher came around, and got back to work. He thinks this could work. 

\--------------------------------------- 

He sat with Isaac and Erica during lunch since Scott had been taken out by Melissa for a trip to a clinic or something. Stiles didn’t even want to know. He sat in the grass in the courtyard with them, listening to them both talk. He smiled and laughed at the appropriate times, but kept thinking about Derek giving them the bite. It would work. He read that it can take certain medical issues away, and Stiles knows Erica would love to not have epilepsy. 

“Isaac, would you want to come over after school? Erica is, and we’re gonna look through my comic book collection.” Stiles wanted them to meet Derek, maybe try and accept it. He hoped it worked. 

“I’m sorry, I can’t. I have work tonight.” Isaac actually looked sorry. Stiles smiled and patted his arm. 

“No worries, man. Maybe another time?” Stiles asked. Isaac smiled and nodded. 

They jumped back into the conversation, completely forgetting about their classes and other students. They didn’t hear the bell ring, so they kept talking until they saw all the students come out for the end of the day. 

Oops.

\------------------------------------

Stiles and Erica waved bye to Isaac, watching him make his way to his bike. The two of them got into the jeep, and went to Stiles’ house. He unlocked the door after seeing that his Dad and Derek weren’t home. They went up to his room, and Stiles pulled out his box of comic books. 

They looked through it for what felt like hours, and they only looked up when his Dad and Derek were standing in the doorway. 

“Oh, hey!” Stiles said with a smile. He got up and hugged them both. “Guys, this is my friend, Erica.” Stiles looked over at her and she gave a slight wave. 

“Nice to meet you, Erica. Are you staying for dinner?” His dad asked, and Erica looked at Stiles for permission. He smiled and nodded. 

“Yes, sir. It’s nice to meet you as well. I hope you don’t mind me staying over for a few hours.” Stiles sat back down, and started going through the comic books again. 

“No, no worries,” His dad smiled. “I’ll call you two down when dinner is ready.” Stiles and Erica nodded, and went back to their comic books. Derek closed the door gently, and sat down on the edge of the bed. ‘

“Erica, my name is Derek, and there is something I would like to talk to you about.” Erica looked up and nodded. 

Stiles had hope she would take the bite. 

\-------------------------------------

Stiles was right, and Erica was totally on board with getting the bite. 

“But, I want Stiles to be in here when I get it. Batman can’t leave.” Erica was so determined to keep him here, as if he was going anywhere. He wanted to see what it looked like. 

“He won’t, but this will hurt, okay? Please try to refrain from breaking my boyfriend's hand.” Erica giggled, and nodded. She let Derek give her the bite, and Stiles watched in fascination. 

He held her hand while the bite worked its course through her body, watching how she didn’t change physically, but when she came to, she had changed mentally. 

“I feel so much better already…” Stiles smiled brightly at her, and she ended up giving Stiles a pretty big hug. “Thank you, Batman.” Stiles hugged her back.

“Anytime, Catwoman.” Stiles pulled away from the hug and looked up at Derek. 

“So, Do I have to put up with you two making out every five seconds?” Erica looked between them. 

“Only if you want.” Stiles joked and winked at her, and she laughed. 

“Is this why you asked Isaac to come over?” Erica asks. 

“Yes. I felt that you and him would be good packmates to Derek. You two show good qualities. I know we’re just teenagers, but I feel as though you guys would be a good pack.” Stiles got up and sat on Derek’s lap, watching as Derek’s hand came across his waist. 

“Well, thank you. Now, we’re not finished with the books. Get your ass back down here and help me.” Stiles laughed and went back to sitting on the floor. 

He knows he made a good choice. 

\-----------------------------------

Stiles took Erica home around six, after dinner and after saying goodbye to Derek. 

“How long have you two been a thing?” Erica asks. 

“Around three to four months.” Stiles replies, turning onto her street. 

“I think you two are super cute, just don’t make out in front of me. I’ll feel too lonely.” She jokes, and Stiles laughs. 

“Promise we’ll try our best. Besides, I think I know someone who has a crush on you. Well, I don’t know him, but I share a class with him.” Erica perked up at that. 

“Who?” she asks. Stiles smiles. 

“His name is Vernon Boyd, but he just goes by Boyd.” Erica blushes. 

“He is really cute…” She says softly, and Stiles smiles more. He pulled up into her driveway, and walked her to her door.

“Be safe, okay? Call me if you need anything.” Stiles says, and Erica nods. 

Stiles was about to get back into his car, but Erica grabbed his arm and gave him the biggest hug. 

“Thank you… Thank you so much, Stiles.” Erica said against his chest. Stiles nodded, and hugged her back. 

“Anytime…” He watched her go inside, and made sure she locked the door before heading off. 

He knew he had made the right decision. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, I have an idea for how I want to write 3A for this story.

Derek was so happy, he finally had one beta. Stiles had chosen her, and he knew she would do well as his beta. Stiles had done well. He wanted to ask about the Isaac guy, but Stiles had been so busy these past couple days, he didn’t want to put more stress on the boy.

Derek decided that day, he would drive Stiles to school and he would take him to lunch, and pick him up after school. He pulled up to the Stilinski residence around seven that morning, and waited for fifteen minutes like he told Stiles he would. He played a game on his phone until he heard the front door open, and looked over. Stiles was balancing two textbooks, trying to put his jacket on, and eat at the same time. He chuckled at the sight. He unlocked the door, and helped Stiles get settled in.

“Ready, babe?” Derek asks, holding his free hand.

“Oh, yeah. By the way, my dad said no funny business today during lunch.” Stiles waggled his eyebrows, and Derek snorted.

“Got it. No sex. Just kissing.” Derek smiled and took off towards the school.

They made small conversation, and Stiles brought up Isaac. Derek perked up.

“I talked to Isaac about taking the bite…” Stiles started, and Derek nodded, encouraging him to go on.

“What did he say?” Derek wanted to know.

“He said he would take it, but he would need a place to live. His dad is, no, sorry, was super abusive.” Derek looked over at him once they reached a red light.

“Was?” Derek asked, raising an eyebrow.

“His dad is in the hospital, got mauled by something. It doesn’t look good.” Derek nodded, and then started to drive when the light turned green.

They arrived at the school with fifteen minutes to spare, so they decided, being the horny teenagers they were, to make out for ten of those fifteen minutes. Derek had, in the time frame, left four hickeys on Stiles’ throat, and given him a slight rash from his stubble.

“Now I have to cover these up, Der.” Stiles was smiling at him.

Derek smiled back, kissed him once more, and then made him get out so he wouldn’t be late. He watched from the car to see Erica and Isaac link their arms in Stiles’ and walk with each other into the school. He was glad that they were all friends, it seemed that they had a good bond. He wondered how Scott felt about all of this, though. Was he mad? Happy? Upset? He drove back off towards his place, giving himself time to think.

\---------------------------------------------

Derek picked Stiles, Isaac, and Erica up for lunch since the two of them, for some odd reason, would not leave Stiles’ side. They piled into the back, while Stiles came up to the front.

“So, Derek. I heard something about a bite?” Isaac asked, seeming more bold from what Stiles had said he was like.

“Yes.” Derek looked at him through the rearview.

On the drive to lunch, he explained what the bite would do for him, and how the bite was a gift, and should be treated like such. He explained the bonds, and he explained the dynamics. Isaac took notes on his phone, nodding every once in a while. He arrived at the taco shop, Erica and Stiles bolting out of the car to get to the door first. Derek laughed softly, and Isaac smiled.

“I would like the bite… Sometime today if that’s okay.” Isaac looked at Derek through the rearview mirror. Derek nodded.

“How about after lunch?” Derek asked. Isaac nodded, and then got out of the car to follow Stiles and Erica.

Derek came in last, finding the three of them laughing and smiling. He wanted to savor the moment, so he took his phone out and captured a picture. He was so fucking happy.

He wanted to be a good alpha, a good care taker, a good provider. He wanted to be what Laura would’ve been.

He sat down next to Stiles, while Isaac and Erica sat on the other side. They all made small talk, and they waited for a waiter. When the waiter came over, Erica made a face, looking like she was disgusted with what she smelt from the guy. When Derek looked up, he found the waiter staring straight at Stiles. He sneered a little, and put an arm around Stiles.

“And what can I get you, handsome?” The waiter directed the question at Stiles, but Stiles thought he was talking about Derek.

“Um… Can you not hit on my boyfriend please?” Derek looked over at Stiles, confused.

“I was hitting on you, baby.” Derek turned his eyes back to the waiter, and glared.

“Don’t ever call me that. Like, ever. It’s gross coming out of your mouth.” Stiles shifted uncomfortably. Derek looked over at Erica who was examining the waiter with calculating eyes.

He was about to speak up when the waiter let out a shriek of pain, and clutched his foot. Derek looked over to see that Erica had jammed her heel into the part of his shoe where his toes were. He heard Stiles choke on a laugh, and he disguised his own as a cough. Erica just smiled and went back to examining her nails.

They ended up getting a different waiter, who was a lot less flirty, which was a plus. Derek left a good tip for them. Derek and Isaac went to the bathroom after paying while Stiles and Erica went to the car.

“Ready?” Derek asks. “This is going to hurt.” Isaac nodded, and held out his arm.

Derek took hold of it, and bit down deep enough for the bite to take. He walked out with Isaac, and met the other two at the car.

Now he had a new pack member.

\----------------------------------------

Derek dropped his beta’s and Stiles off at school, giving Stiles a kiss, letting him know he’d be back by the end of the day. Stiles nodded and smiled, walking arm and arm into the school with Isaac and Erica. Derek smiled, and ran errands around town. If he was going to have a pack, he needed to stock up on things for them to eat and drink.

While he was out, he ran into Scott’s mom, and Stiles’ dad. He waved quickly, and made his way down the cereal aisle. He still couldn’t believe that those two were seeing each other, but given the history, he wasn’t surprised. He finished up his shopping, and started heading home. He turned on the radio, and heard news about people being murdered by being basically mauled. Stiles had mentioned something about it, wanting to look into it, but Derek had told him it wasn’t an issue for them. More like, he didn’t want Stiles to get hurt if he was involved in researching it.

He sighed, and unpacked all of his groceries, putting them in the fridge, freezer, and deep freezer. He put the cereal and granola bars into one of the cabinets, and more of the canned goods into the pantry he owned.

Now, he could relax.

\---------------------------------------

When he woke up, it was starting to get dark outside. Shit. He was meant to pick up Stiles. He grabbed his phone, and had three missed calls from Stiles, and five unread texts. He cursed, and pulled up Stiles’ contact. He hit the call button and waited for it to connect. Stiles picked up after the third ring.

“Hello?” Came the reply. He breathed out a sigh of relief.

“Stiles, baby, I am so sorry. I totally let time get away from me. I promise I didn’t do it on purpose.” He heard Stiles sigh softly, and then Stiles talked.

“It’s okay… I just um… I saw the thing… you know, that’s killing people. It didn’t harm any of us, but we saw it. Or, or I saw it, that is. And it rained after school, so I was out there for a bit.” Derek felt like the worst boyfriend in the world.

“Can I make it up to you? Is there anyway for me to do that?” Derek asks. He just felt so bad.

“Actually, yeah. You can come over to my house tonight, and make me forget my own name. Can you do that?” Derek was immediately on board.

“I can certainly to that. I’ll be over in fifteen.” Stiles chuckled and hung up.

He was so whipped for that boy, it wasn’t even funny.

\-------------------------------------

Derek ended up making Stiles not only forget his name, but barely be able to walk.

Oops.

\-------------------------------------

Derek made them food, and cuddled with Stiles on the couch, watching some horror movie called _Carrie._

“This movie used to freak me out when I was younger, I would always have to close my eyes.” Stiles was curled up against his chest, arms around Derek’s middle. Derek smiled.

“I’ve never seen this movie before.” Derek admitted.

Stiles gave a small laugh, and then focused on the movie.

Derek smiled as well. He thought about him and Stiles. How they had come together because of the preserve. His parents had met that way. They were both hiking, and they had run into each other. He remembers the story, of his mom saying she never wanted to let his dad go, how she wanted to keep him all to herself. He felt that way about Stiles. He didn’t want to let him go, and he wasn’t letting anyone else have him romantically. Stiles was _his_ , and he was Stiles’.

He looked down to see that Stiles had drifted off against him, and was slightly drooling.

Yeah.

He wasn’t ever letting his human go.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do we think of this cliff hanger?

Stiles was happy with what he had done for Derek, recruiting the betas. He knows Derek wanted one more, make it more complete. He thought of Boyd, who had a crush on Erica. He knew they would be the power couple of the school, beating Scott and Allison (sorry, Scott). He went up to Boyd later after their first class, and talked to him about it. Boyd had agreed, and set up a time for Stiles to come and get him so they could meet Derek.

Stiles had his hands full today.

\--------------------------------------

Stiles took Boyd, Erica and Isaac to Derek’s place, seeing as to how his dad was home, and his dad still didn’t know about the world of the supernatural. He pulled up into the driveway area, and got out with the other three.

“Well. Here we are.” Stiles said, walking up the stairs on the porch. He knocked on the door and crossed his arms over his chest.

Derek opened the door, and gave everyone a small smile. He let them all in, and Stiles went straight for the kitchen. He hadn’t eaten all day, and his stomach was hurting and cramping.

“Stiles?” Derek asks, coming up behind him. Stiles looks at him with a snickers bar hanging out of his mouth.

“Hm?” He hummed. Derek smiled and shook his head a little.

“Did you not eat anything today?” Stiles nodded, and then proceeded to shove the whole thing into his mouth. Derek laughed. Like, actually laughed. Stiles just stared in awe. In all his time of dating, he hadn’t heard a real genuine laugh from Derek.

Stiles swallowed the snickers bar and wiped his mouth, getting rid of the excess chocolate. He then grabbed the sides of Derek’s face and proceeded to kiss him hard. Derek reciprocated, grabbing Stiles’ waist.

“You, my favorite alpha wolfy boyfriend, are so fucking amazing.” Derek flashed his eyes and gave a smile.

“Yeah?” Stiles nodded enthusiastically.

“Like it when you call me alpha… does stuff to me.” Stiles smiled and then gave a small smirk.

“So, say we’re in the bedroom, and I call you alpha. What would that do for you?” Stiles ran his hands over Derek’s arms, tracing every muscle. Derek gave a low growl.

“It would do many things to me. It’s doing many things to me right now.” Derek grabbed Stiles’ hand and put it on his crotch. Stiles gasped softly.

“Our pack is here…” Stiles says softly. Derek smiles.

“After I give the bite to Boyd, you will take them home, and then you will come right back here. I am going to fuck you so good and hard tonight.” Stiles looked up at Derek.

“Promise?” Stiles asked. He really wanted that. Like, _really_ wanted that.

“I promise. Now go back out there and entertain our pack.” Derek smacked his ass when he turned around, so he sent him a wink.

He went out and sat with the three others, all of them doing their homework. Somehow, they went from discussing calculus to talking about the murders.

“Has anyone noticed Jackson acting funny?” Stiles looked up at that.

“You think that Jackson is behind this?” Stiles asks. Erica shrugged.

“He’s just… changed. I mean, you have noticed it right?” Erica asks. Stiles shakes his head.

“I try to avoid looking in that general vicinity as to not be slammed into lockers.” Isaac looks at him, and furrows his brows.

“He’s hurting you?” Isaac asks, quietly. Stiles nods.

“Has been since freshman year.” Stiles wanted to drop the subject, so he looked around the living room, noticing Boyd had been gone with Derek for some time now. He saw the two men come down the stairs, and Derek went over to Stiles, Boyd to Erica.

Stiles looked up at Derek, then his crotch, then back up into his eyes. Derek flashed his eyes, and bent down to get eye level with him, hands on the arm rests of the chair. Stiles smiled.

“So much sexual tension,” Stiles stage whispered. “Whatever are we going to do?” He heard Erica and Isaac laugh, and Boyd chuckle lightly. He smiled more, and surged upwards to give Derek a kiss.

Eventually they broke apart, Stiles saying he needed to get the betas home. He knew what he was coming back to, so he wanted to drag it out for as long as possible. They all piled into his car, and Stiles set off in the direction of Boyd’s house first. He dropped him off, then Erica, then Isaac, who was staying at an Aunts house for the time being. He went home and sneakily packed an over night bag, writing a note to his dad for whenever he woke up from his evening nap.

He drove back to Derek’s place, and got out of the Jeep. He went up the stairs on the porch, going to knock on the door when Derek just yanked it open.

“Oh, hello.” Stiles says, smiling. Derek grabbed him in by the front of his shirt. He heard the door slam shut, and was suddenly pinned against it.

He gasped softly, hooking his arms around Derek’s neck.

Derek kissed him with passion. Hard and relenting. Stiles kissed back with the same fervor. When Derek really loved someone, he showed it. Whether it was with date night, kissing someone for hours on end, making out, or having sex. He would always have a large amount of passion for the people he loved. Stiles being one of them. Stiles was pulled out of his thoughts when Derek sucked another big ass hickey on his collarbone.

Stiles moaned softly, grabbing the fabric of Derek’s shirt, scrunching it up in his fingers. Derek went to the other side, and repeated the process, leaving Stiles to be a moaning mess. Derek starting grabbing the hem of his shirt, silently asking for permission to take it off. Stiles nodded quickly, and helped Derek take it off. Derek ran his hands down Stiles’ body, tracing every curve of his body, hands settling on his hips.

“God, you are so fucking beautiful.” And with that, Derek went to town on his body. Derek left hickeys everywhere, he would have to be wearing turtlenecks for like a month.

Stiles gasped when Derek reached his pants, running his hands up and down his thighs. Stiles grabbed one of his hands, and intertwined their fingers. Derek stood up, and pulled Stiles along with him to head to his bedroom. Derek laid Stiles down gently, and Stiles noted that the bed sheets were really soft. Derek took his time undressing Stiles, making sure to kiss every inch of skin that was exposed.

Stiles had never felt more beautiful than he did in that moment.

Derek flipped him onto his stomach gently, leaving kissing along his back, biting and sucking gently on his shoulders, leaving a trail of kisses down his spine. Derek reached his ass, and decided it needed the same amount of attention.

Stiles was done for.

\------------------------------------

Stiles was taken apart inch by inch, kiss by kiss.

Nothing had ever felt better.

\------------------------------------

Stiles had been taken good care of after the whole ordeal. Derek ran them a bath, and had massaged Stiles gently, but firmly. Stiles just laid back against Derek, and let his hands work their magic. He had never felt so undone by a few simple touches.

“You doing okay, my love?” Derek asked softly. Stiles nodded. He couldn’t muster up the energy to talk back to Derek, so he was subjected to nodding and shaking his head.

“Good… I promise you can sleep once I dry us off.” Stiles just nodded again.

Derek dried them off and laid them down in his bed. Stiles loved being here already, never wanting to leave the room. Stiles laid his head against Derek’s chest, and closed his eyes. Derek put a hand to the back of his head, and held him close.

Stiles could get used to this.

\-----------------------------------

Stiles woke up to Derek’s phone blaring, the ringtone a song from the band _The Killers_. Stiles groaned, and tried to shove his face back into his pillow. He heard Derek talking to what sounded like Scott on the other end, but he couldn’t be sure.

“Baby, come on. We have to go,” Derek said, “Scott needs us.” Stiles groaned more, and dramatically rolled out of the bed, pulling his clothes on. He sleepily brushed his teeth, and ran a hand through his hair.

Stiles got into the Camaro with Derek, and they took off. Stiles watched the sun come up for the first time in his life. He pulled out his phone to capture the moment. He saved it to his camera roll, and then put his phone away. They pulled up to the hospital, and Stiles started to really worry. Scott was walking out as they were walking up the stairs, and Stiles was enveloped into one of their ‘bro hugs’. Stiles hugged him back, and then started talking.

“Not that I don’t love our hugs, but what’s the occasion?” Stiles asked. Scott pulled back, and it looked as though he was crying.

“Someone got brought in tonight, and the kid had your description. The kid looked so much like you Stiles. The kid is dead, and I thought it was you.” Stiles held Scott close, just hugging him.

“I’m alright, man. I was with Derek tonight.” Scott nodded against him, and pulled back after a few minutes.

Stiles smiled and gave him one more hug.

\---------------------------------

Stiles and Derek arrived back to the old Hale house, but were met with a surprise. The house looked like it got trashed. Yes, it was still a shell from when it was burnt down, but it looked like someone had ransacked the place. Stiles was out before Derek could stop him, and he ran head first into the house. He looked around, and found someone’s last name spray painted on the wall in the living room.

Derek came barreling in behind him, when he came to a stop to look at the name.

_Argent._


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 20 will be the last chapter for this story, and then I will start the season 3-4 story after that!

Derek cursed, and immediately went to his bedroom. He kept everything that was important to him, that wasn’t lost to the fire in there. He found that Stiles’ bag had been taken, and so had some of his own belongings. He let out a small yell, and packed up everything he could. He grabbed Stiles’ hand, and took him to their cars.

“You will follow me to the Hilton Hotel, and you will not make any other stops. We don’t know if whoever did this is still out there, and I can’t risk losing you. You call your dad, and you tell him you’re staying the night with me.” Derek instructed. Stiles nodded at him, and got into the jeep. He heard Stiles call his father.

Derek got into the Camaro, and led them to the hotel. He made sure to check his rearview every couple of minutes, just so he could still see Stiles. They got into the parking lot, and Derek was out of his car first. He grabbed the bag that they had packed together, and grabbed Stiles’ hand, walking them to the lobby. He felt Stiles stiffen at the sight of who the receptionist was. Derek didn’t recognize him.

“That’s Gerard… Allison’s grandfather.” Stiles whispered in his ear. Derek clenched his jaw.

He walked up, and kept things brief. He asked for a room, paid, and got the key. He didn’t linger to talk to Gerard, he wanted to get him and Stiles to safety. He opened the door to their room, scoping out the place before he let Stiles in.

“Derek.” Stiles said quietly. He snapped his head up to meet Stiles’ eyes.

He went to respond, but then he was enveloped in a hug from Stiles. He hugged back tightly, not wanting to let him go. He couldn’t. Can’t. He already lost everyone. He couldn’t lost Stiles too.

“I’m here… It’s okay.” Stiles said into his shoulder. Derek nodded.

Stiles guided them to the bed, and sat Derek down. Derek felt his head being put against Stiles’ chest, and arms wrapping around the top of his shoulders. He took a deep breath, and held it. Then slowly, he let it out. He repeated that a few more times, trying to calm down. He just… couldn’t believe that someone, the Argent’s, would come and ransack his home. He knew they had history, but he left them well enough alone after Kate.

“Thank you.” He whispered. He heard Stiles hum, as a way of saying “you’re welcome”.

He had had enough.

\----------------------------------

He woke up to the sound of Stiles talking to someone outside the door, recognizing it as Gerard. He was up immediately, and creeped towards the door slowly. He listened in on their conversation.

“Mr. Stilinski, it appears that I need to call your father. You’re here with an unknown man.” Derek rolled his eyes. Stiles’ dad already knew they were there, piece of shit.

“I can assure you, Mr. Argent, you don’t need to do that. I’m here with a special someone, and my dad already knows. Now, please, can I go back to sleep.” Derek heard a few more words be exchanged before Stiles shut the door. He hadn’t realized that Stiles’ heart beat was through the roof.

He hurried over, to see Stiles clenching his hands into fists. He uncurled them slowly.

“He did it… He was the one that came in and ransacked the house.” Stiles said softly. Derek tilted his head in question.

“How do you know?” He asked, walking the towards the bed.

“He, he had spray paint particles underneath his nails, almost like he was scraping something off. Derek, it was the same color. Chris wouldn’t do that… I just know he wouldn’t. And Allison… Allison could be capable… But I don’t think she ever would.” Derek nodded, and held Stiles close.

“We’ll figure it out, I promise.” Derek said, solemnly.

Stiles nodded, and they laid in silence.

\-------------------------------------------

Stiles had told Derek that he needed to get his car checked out, so they both headed to the dealership. Derek waited outside in the Camaro, while Stiles stayed inside with the mechanic. After what felt like hours, he heard commotion inside, and went to investigate. What he found shook him down to his bones. Stiles was paralyzed down on the floor, and the mechanic was being crushed by the car. And, to top everything off, he saw what looked to be a lizard hybrid animal. He quickly took a pair of working gloves from his car, and put them on. He saw goo on the door handle, and didn’t want to end up how his boyfriend was.

He opened the door slowly, and walked in after watching the lizard hybrid slink off. He immediately discarded the gloves, and went to help Stiles. He called Stiles’ dad, explaining the situation without the supernatural aspect. Stiles finally had functioning limbs by the time his dad showed up, and the Sheriff brought him into a tight hug. Stiles looked so spooked, it broke his heart. He pulled Stiles close after the Sheriff and the Deputy’s went and investigated.

“I watched him die, Derek. And I couldn’t do anything.” Stiles said quietly. Derek nodded, and held him closer.

“It’s okay, it wasn’t your fault. There wasn’t anything you could’ve done. It isn’t your fault.” Stiles nodded against him, and only moved when the paramedic came and asked to take a look at him. Derek went with, and helped with anything either of them needed.

Derek just wanted a break.

\---------------------------------------

A few days later, it was the lacrosse championship game, and Stiles and Scott were playing in it. Derek was doing recon around the school and his old house, making sure no one else came near his family’s home. He was so distracted that he didn’t even notice that Erica and Boyd had gone missing. He went around the school one last time, only for it to be in a frenzy. Apparently, Jackson had died, and Stiles was missing. Wait.

_Stiles was missing._

He saw red, immediately trying to track down his boyfriend, and now that he took a second. His two Betas. Isaac was accounted for, being with Scott. But none of the others were. He cursed, tracking their scents. He found them outside of the Argent residence one hour later. He had tracked their scents all over town, finally locking in where it was strongest. He rushed forwards, grabbing all three of them in his arms. Stiles had a bloody cheek and a black eye, Erica and Boyd were shaking, almost like electricity had been coursed through them (because, as he would find out later, there was).

He walked them all back to the Stilinski residence, helping Erica and Boyd onto the couch while Stiles made his way upstairs to his dad. He listened in on Stiles and his dad talking. Stiles had told him he was fine. He obviously wasn’t. He heard Stiles tell his dad that he was beat up by other guys on the other team. He scowled. He wishes he would just tell his dad about it. He knew why he wouldn’t though, so he had to respect it.

The Sheriff had come down, and sat down with Boyd and Erica.

“He didn’t verbally ask, but I know he’d like your company right now…” Derek nodded, and went up to Stiles’ room. He pushed the door open gently, and was met with the sight of his boyfriend laying face down in bed.

“Hey, red…” Derek said softly, sitting down next to him on the edge of the bed.

“Hey,” Stiles said softly. “How are they doing?” Derek smiled softly. Stiles always worried about others before himself.

“They’re doing just fine. They’re talking to your dad right now.” Stiles nodded and closed his eyes. Derek ran a hand through his hair.

“We know it’s Jackson… We just don’t know who’s controlling him.” Stiles nodded again.

“I think it’s Gerard…” Stiles said softly. “Seems like something he would do.” Derek nodded.

“You’re probably right, I’ll look into it.” Derek said, kicking off his shoes and shucking off his jacket.

Stiles looked over at him, but Derek just shook his head, and settled in behind him. He held Stiles close, not wanting him to go any further than the vicinity of the bed. It only took ten minutes before Erica and Boyd to come and join them in the bedroom.

“He never told him anything. He wouldn’t tell Gerard anything. He kept quiet, and took the beatings meant for us.” Erica said softly. Derek looked down at his lover, wondering how he got so lucky.

“He saved us, Derek.” Boyd said in finality.

Derek looked between all of them.

He was a lucky bastard.

\-----------------------------------------

A few days later, they found out that Stiles was right about Gerard controlling Jackson.

Chaos had, of course, ensued.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we've reached the end of this story, everyone! Please let me know what you think of it! First chapter of second book will be posted later tonight!

Derek had sent Stiles out to grab a few things from the store. Derek didn’t actually need anything, but he wanted to distract Stiles, keep him away from the fight. He knew it was going to be a bad one, and he wanted to make sure he kept as many people safe as he could.

He had been doing so well, keeping Stiles out of the way until he received an angry call from his boyfriend.

“Derek. What the actual _fuck_ do you think you’re doing.” Derek sighed softly, and cradled the phone between his ear and shoulder.

“Stiles, I just wanted to keep you safe. We have a fight going down, and I need to be able to keep you safe.” He heard Stiles make an angry noise on his end of the phone. Derek rolled his eyes.

“And what about you, huh? What if you get hurt?” Derek went silent. He didn’t have an answer for him.

“I…” Stiles cut him off with another noise.

“How do you think I’d feel? If you die, I will go out of my freaking mind.” Stiles’ breath hitched, and Derek felt so bad.

“I’m sorry for lying, but it was for a good purpose.” Derek replied. Stiles took a deep breath.

“I know. I’m sorry. I just… I want to help you.” Stiles said quietly. Derek nodded, and took his own deep breath.

“I want you to stay with someone tonight, and if you think of something that can help, then you can come and help, okay?” Derek asked. If Stiles was coming, he didn’t want Stiles to come alone.

“I promise. Lyd’s and I are going over some stuff right now. You’ll know when I show up.” Stiles said.

“I know.” Derek replied.

There were three words they hadn’t spoken to each other yet. They had said other stuff, implying the three words, but never the three words themselves.

_I love you._

“Hey, Derek?” Derek made a humming noise.

“I…” Stiles took a deep breath. Could this be it? Would he say it? “I want you to be safe. Bye.”

It wouldn’t.

Derek took a deep breath, and went to meet with Scott.

\-----------------------------------------

They couldn’t find anyone for hours. Not Gerard, not Jackson, not anyone. Derek checked in with Boyd, Erica, and Isaac.

**To: Erica**

**All good @ home?**

**[read]**

**From: Erica**

**Yes sir.**

Derek nodded, then went to Boyd’s messages.

**To: Boyd**

**All good w/ you?**

**[read]**

**From: Boyd**

**Yes.**

Derek closed out, then went to text Isaac.

**To: Isaac**

**How is it going w aunt?**

**[read]**

**From: Isaac**

**Good :)**

Derek smiled and put his phone away. He had texted Stiles a few times, but Stiles said him and Lydia were busy, so they couldn’t be bothered. Derek thought it would be good for them to hang out, seeing as to how even though they were on two opposite sides of the spectrum, they had minds that thought alike. He wished he could be on the same intellect level as Stiles, but Stiles never made him feel dumb. Derek was smart, but Stiles was smarter.

Derek pulled up to a closed off alcove in downtown Beacon Hills, noticing Scott’s motorbike there. He got out and locked his car, walking slowly into the alcove. He looked around, noticing Scott doing the same. Scott smelt nervous.

“What?” Derek asked, circling Scott.

“I just… I have a plan. Please don’t be mad at me.” Derek raised a brow at him in question.

“Go on.” Derek thought they had discussed the plan, but clearly not.

“Okay. Gerard asked me for the bite right? And I told him only an alpha can give him one.” Derek nodded.

“And?”

“I switched out his meds. The ones I handed him were filled with mountain ash. So, When you bite him—” Derek made a noise.

“You want me to bite him.” Scott looked sheepish.

“Yes.” Scott answered quietly.

Derek contemplated. He knew the bite wouldn’t take, but he still didn’t want to give it to someone who wasn’t deserving of it.

“Fine. But you’ll owe me for this one.” Scott nodded quickly.

“Of course. Anything you want.” Derek nodded, and they revised their plan once again.

He just wanted to get this done and over with.

\-----------------------------------

The fight had gone on for what felt like forever. Jackson was wildly swinging. Oh, Isaac had also shown up before the fight had gone down. Derek was surprised by the fact that everyone, even Allison, had banded together to help take Jackson down. Gerard had to be close by then, if Jackson wasn’t snapping out of the trance he was in.

Derek swung his claws, trying to at least get a hit, but it was a no go. Jackson nicked him, but only ripped his shirt. He looked over to see Allison using her knives, trying to dig into him. He hopped up when he took Allison down, and tried to swing at him again. He caught Derek by the throat and threw him down onto the ground.

Derek coughed, and watched Scott and Jackson go at it. He got up and tried to get Jackson from behind, but Chris Argent took him down first. He growled and roared in his face, but Chris didn’t budge.

“Now, now, Chris. We need him alive. He’s giving me the bite.” He heard Gerard say, and he shuddered. He never wanted to give him the bite. Chris had the same reaction.

“Bite? Gerard, we have a code.” He said firmly. Gerard sneered.

“And your _code_ got my daughter killed. Killed your wife as well.” Chris looked at Derek, and Derek looked back at Chris.

Derek had been distracted for too long to see that Stiles had hit Jackson with the Jeep. Derek went to go speak, but he was forced to his knees, and suddenly his fangs had elongated and he bit down on Gerard’s arm. He heard Stiles start to protest, but cut short when black blood started oozing out of Gerard. Derek stood up slowly and watched Gerard almost deteriorate. He saw Gerard try to lunge for anyone he could reach, and he grabbed Stiles to put him behind him. Stiles put his head against Derek’s shoulder, and closed his eyes.

“Is it over?” He heard Stiles whisper. Derek shook his head. It wasn’t going to be over for a while.

He looked over when he heard Lydia gasp, seeing Jackson evolve into a wolf. A _wolf._

He watched the two of them hug, their love for one another crystal clear. He felt Stiles grab his hand and squeeze.

“My jeep is ruined.” He said softly. Derek smiled down at him, watching everyone help each other out.

Stiles went and started to fix the parts of the Jeep that didn’t require a trip to the dealership. Derek watched him work. Watched the way his nimble fingers moved, watched how even when focused, Stiles’ whole body moved. He walked over slowly, and wrapped his arms around his waist. Stiles looked over his shoulder at him and smiled.

“Need me to do anything?” Derek asked quietly.

“No, sir.” Stiles smiled and pecked his nose.

Derek smiled and watched Stiles work with the duct tape, wrapping it around various parts under the hood.

“Did you willingly give him the bite?” Stiles asked. Derek looked at him, and shook his head no.

“No. It was Scott’s plan. I understand why he did it though.” Stiles nodded, and put the hood back down on the Jeep.

Stiles turned around in Derek’s arms, hugging him close. Derek held him close, putting his face into his neck. He felt Stiles running his hands over his body.

“You’re bleeding,” Stiles said softly. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” The two men got into the Jeep and waved bye to everyone.

Stiles took him to the Stilinski residence, and lead him up to the bathroom. Derek sat down on the toilet seat, and watched Stiles move around the bathroom. He smiled softly. Stiles was so cute.

“What?” Stiles asked softly. Derek just shook his head.

“You’re just so cute.” Stiles blushed, and pulled out the first aid kit.

Stiles took out an alcohol wipe, and started wiping the cuts, and getting rid of any excess blood from wounds that were closed up. Derek watched in fascination at how gentle Stiles was being.

“Alright, all cleaned up.” Derek got help from Stiles taking his shirt off the rest of the way, and was handed one of his own shirts from Stiles’ closet.

“So this is where this went.” Derek smiled at him. Stiles smiled shyly.

“It smelt like you and kept me warm.” Stiles admitted. Derek smiled more.

He threw the shirt on, and discarded his jeans, throwing them into the dirty clothes pile. Derek looked up when Stiles’ own shirt was thrown into the mix. Stiles never stripped for bed unless they were getting it on.

“Not that I don’t like this, but you never go to bed without a shirt.” Derek said softly. Was Stiles trusting him?

“I… You made me realize how… How handsome… or beautiful, whichever word it is, I am. And… And I trust you… with seeing me outside of sex. I… I know you’ve seen all of me, but… But this is different. Intimate.” Derek understood that. He never had that with Kate. Everything was just sex.

“Thank you for trusting me with this. I… I want you to be able to trust me with anything and everything.” Derek stated. Stiles smiled and nodded.

“I pretty much do, man. There are a few things I just need time on.” Derek also understood that. He smiled and kissed Stiles softly.

They laid down together, and held each other close. What a wonderful ending to a chaotic night.

\-----------------------------------

Derek and Stiles met up with the rest of their pack, along with Scott, Allison, Lydia, Jackson, and Peter. According to what Stiles told him that morning, Jackson was planning on leaving to go somewhere else, outside of Beacon Hills. Outside of the United States.

Jackson was going to London.

Derek watched all of his pack members give fist bumps to Jackson, watched the others outside of his pack give him high fives, waves, and hugs. Jackson came last to Stiles.

Stiles hesitated, and gave Jackson a hug.

“Stay safe, man.” Jackson wrapped his arms tightly around Stiles.

“Thank you, Stiles.” Jackson never called Stiles by his name. It was always the last name, or a crude nickname.

Stiles and Jackson pulled away from each other and gave him a smile. They watched Jackson wave once more and head off into the airport.

The pack all said bye to one another, getting into their cars and taking off.

Stiles turned and looked at Derek, a fond look in his eyes.

“Hey, Derek?” Stiles asked.

Derek hummed, and looked over at him.

Stiles gave a beautiful smile, and hugged him close.

“I love you.” 


End file.
